The Order of the elementals
by Delphine Aideen Black
Summary: Born into the ruling family in the wizarding world, Harry learns of deep-rooted manipulations that would have torn asunder the entire wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone was to look up the family that lived in #4 Privet Drive, they would see a normal family of four. The husband/father Vernon Andrew Dursley. A large man, but not fat. Short neatly trimmed blond hair and light blue eyes that speak of a man of good cheer. The bristly mustache neatly trimmed. He is a fit man of muscles. Having had worked at the warehouse of Grunnings drills for nearly ten years.

Petunia Faith Dursley, Nee Evans. A tall slender woman with light blond hair in which she wore in a bun. Light green eyes that have seen many sleepless nights, wondering when her dead sister's world would make a claim on their nephew. While most of the wizarding world thought Petunia Dursley is one of the more worst Muggles ever to grace, but in fact she doted on her nephew.

Dudley Vernon Dursley. A well-built twelve year old who had his father's hair and eyes, but his mother's personality. A soft-spoken boy who absolutely hated bullies. He had fought many fights on the behalf of his younger cousin, who he knew would be one of his staunchest supporters in his time of need.

Harry James Potter, the last living Potter in the magical realm. Known for surviving the killing curse thrown at him by the darkest of dark lords in recent history. Unruly black hair in which he wore past his shoulders and tied back. His bangs covered up the scar in which he is famous for. The lightening bolt cut a swath over his left brow.

Killing curse green eyes which were not hidden behind any glasses seemed to glow when he was in a good mood. As the youngest of the Dursley family, he was protected, well-loved and cared for. Nothing stood in the Dursley's way in protecting the green-eyed lad. Not even certain meddling headmasters.

Petunia had thought it odd one day to find a gaudy vase perched on the mantle of the fireplace. And was shocked by the thoughts of anger it invoked in her, for the nephew she dearly loved. If not for the Occulmency shields(now you are wondering how a Muggle could have Occulmency shields?)

Born a squib in the Montoya-Evans line, Petunia hadn't been forgotten as most squibs of very powerful and ancient lines would have been. Her family in fact would never even consider favoring one sister over another. So she grew up in a family surrounding by magic, but in a twist of fate, she was born a fire Elementalist. Able to use fire-based magic, Petunia had joined Hogwarts. Went to Hufflepuff and became a prefect and later on the head-girl.

She had married another squib Elementalist of another very ancient and long forgotten line of the darkest family ever to walk, Le Fay. He too had went to Hogwarts, had been sorted into Gryffindor. Was prefect and Chaser on the Quidditch team.

She and Vernon had vowed to change the wizarding around. She and her sister Lily had become Unspeakables while Vernon and James were one of the more famous Auror Duos.

As an Ice Elemental, Vernon was a level-headed man who often offset the fiery temper of the Head Auror James Potter. With Sirius Black as another member of their Auror group. The trio were the bane of death eaters.

But on that fateful night of October 31, 1981, one of the Aurors was killed, another framed for murder and the other vowed to seek vengeance on the old man who broke up their family. In the middle of the night, Vernon and Petunia left Godric's Hallow with their two year old son. Fled for an average looking neighborhood where they knew that the manipulative bastard would find them and place the last link of their family with them.

On July 31, of the year 1991, it would find the seemingly normal family waking up.

As the sun rose on Privet Drive, occupants of the houses were waking up. No different from the many other families. The family of #4 were settling down for breakfast.

Seated at the head of the table, Vernon glanced down the long Elder wood table. Noting Dudley bent over a notebook, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he scribbled in the notepad. At the other side of the table, seemingly in a conversation with the Black Mamba wrapped around his neck is his nephew.

The hissing of the pair, interrupted by Loachim plunking the plate full of food before the green-eyed wizard. The tall silver haired and Cerulean blue eyed elf tapped one long slender digit on the teen's nose. Causing the hissing pair to stop and look up at the elf.

Now as many would of thought the elf was a human, but actually one of the few remaining High Elves. Who would only work for a family as a bonded servant. Getting paid for keeping the house clean, cooking for the family of four, making sure that the house ran smoothly.

Loachim Bluemoon, the few elves who knew exactly who this family is. With a first male wizard to be born into the patriarchal family, this family would and could eventually take over the wizarding world. With Harry as the surviving first-born male, he would eventually rule the Wizarding world.

"Eat young Master," Loachim said as reproachful green eyes blinked at him. Nodding, Harry dug into the meal. Vernon smiled slightly at the eternally graceful way his nephew ate. No matter how much he ate and what little exercise he did not do, he never gained weight, but never lost any either. At a healthy weight and height for his age. Even though he knew that when Dumbledore found out, he would not be happy his plans went accordingly.

After breakfast, sending Dudley out to mow the lawn and Harry to paint the fence. Both boys had chores. While they may grumble about the list of chores they had to do, neither would willingly put their chores off for later. Vernon headed up the stairs, gaze falling on the small cupboard under the stairs.

If things had went accordingly to Dumbledore's plans, their cleaning supplies, various sports equipment and other things wouldn't be under there, but Harry himself. Now Vernon knew that if Dudley hadn't of broken the vase on accident, all things considering he knew Harry would a severely malnourished and abused boy.

Heading off to work, gaze narrowing on the flock of owls perching in trees across the road in the woods. He sighed heavily and pinched his nose in distress. Of course the letters would arrive today of all days. Texting Petunia 'Owls spotted. Letter should be arriving.'

A few seconds later 'I'll keep the boys busy.' Shaking his head ruefully, Vernon sped off reaching work. As Head foreman of the warehouse, he oversaw the duties of the others.

Wiping an arm over his sweaty brow, Harry paused in painting the fence. Senses prickling with a warning distress. Looking around, spotting no one. Leaning down, he placed one hand in the puddle of water. As the water raced up his arm, wrapping around him, before freezing. Encased in ice, Harry continued to paint. By now if people had been walking past, they would of saw a pre-teen encased in ice, painting a fence.

Now wizards would saw an Elemental wizard using his natural born powers to beat the heat of the day. If anyone in Dumbledore's pocket or in the Order of the Phoenix had been passing by, they would have been dismayed to note that Petunia was watching the younger boy with fond exasperation.

As it was no one was passing by the warded house. Besides the much touted blood wards that Dumbledore had placed, they had paid the goblins to add more wards to the house. Protecting them from anything, from dark creatures, to the more mundane critters. A fire ward would keep their house safe from burning down.

A ward that perceive the intent of their visitors. If anyone coming to do them harm would not be able to enter the yard. They had found this out the hard way. Vernon's sister, who Petunia was dismayed to even see, hadn't been able to enter after the ward went up. They found out the reason why, she had learned they had taken in Lily's son and she was going to berate the barely fifteen month old boy for taking away attention from Dudley. A massive row between brother and sister had ended with Marge Dursley being arrested for assault on a child.

Need to say, Vernon and Petunia refused to do anything with Marge, even upon the scolding letter from Dumbledore. Both Squibs refused to bow down to his demands. In retaliation, they had added a ward to keep out mail from Hogwarts. But only took it down today. Any other mail from the wizarding world, well it didn't stand up to Dumbledore's own mail ward.

By then asking the goblins to direct any mail to them from their private box at Gringotts. So Dumbledore didn't realize that all the mail he had intercepted had been sent to the family. Harry grew up knowing of his fame, but never allowed it to go to his head. Through lawyers and goblins he had put up a law that wouldn't allow anyone to use his name in product placement. Anyone who did got fined heavily.

Amused to find out that Dumbledore had been fined for allowing the fictional works of Harry Potter stories had nearly indebted the man to the goblins and in perspective, to them. In all things, Harry knew that he is one of the richer wizards. With the Potter, Montoya and Evan's fortunes. When they would head to Diagon Alley, they were planning on having the goblins to do an inheritance test to see what other families he could claim. He wanted to be sure that his vaults would be secure and safe from money-grubbing freeloaders.

After painting the fence, Harry padded into the kitchen for a glass of water. Glancing at the fridge front which displayed his and Dudley's report cards. While Dudley mainly got EE's and A's, Harry eyed the report cards with all O's.

By reading up on Elemental's in a wizarding book, he had found out that all Elemental's are above average genius' in wizarding and Mundane things. And also rather gifted Metamorphmagi. Hence why his hair always remained the length it was and why he never gained or lost weight. Or why he needed glasses when he knew his father had them.

Hearing footsteps then "are you done painting the fence Harry?" He turned around to look up at his aunt. The years had been kind on her. Even as she slowly aged because of the Fire Element.

"Yes Mum," He replied, downing the last of the water. Setting it in the dish drainer, His gaze shot over her shoulder to the tawny colored owl perched on the back of a chair. Seeing her lips tip upwards into a smile, she nodded once. Reaching the owl, Harry took the letter off it's leg.

After reading the letter, he scrambled to find a piece of paper and pen. Scrawling out in his neatest of writing

'Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,

I would be honored to join the school that my parents and forefather had went to. I will be looking forward to meeting you.

Heir Harry James Potter.'

Sending the letter off, he darted off up the steps to his room, to the shout of "no running in the house Harry!" In his room, he darted over to the terrarium sitting on his desk. Scioneeris lifted his head lazily. The black Mamba hissed sleepily ~what is it my master?~

Plopping to sit down at his desk, Harry leaned forward to address the snake in the terrarium ~I've gotten my Hogwarts letter. A professor will be by tomorrow to lead me through Diagon Alley.~

~A day to celebrate.~ Scioneeris hissed, slithering out of the cage and wound around Harry. As bonded familiar and master sat in the patch of sunlight talking about what Hogwarts would be like, many miles away in an old castle sat a twinkly-eyed manipulative old man.

' _By now the Dursley's would of most likely would of torn up the first letter, so tomorrow I will send another out. By the time Potter gets his letter, all things will be settled. Now I need to owl Nic, and see if he is willing to allow me to protect the stone._ '

Gathering up a scroll of parchment paper, Albus Dumbledore began penning out a letter to his oldest and dearest friend.

'Dear Nic,

I Hope this letter finds you and Pernelle in good shape. I am writing in hopes you have reconsidered. I fear that Voldemort is gathering up his followers. Your stone is not safe at Gringotts. Would it be okay that if I have the stone brought to Hogwarts and placed in safety so no one can even find it?

Yours in deepest regards,

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

Glancing up at the uplifting tune, Albus turned to smile at his life-long companion. The Phoenix perched on the golden stand twittered and trilled at him. Handing the paper off, he said "take this to Nicolas Flammel in Boggart's Observatory, wait for him to respond."

Waiting for the acceptance letter he knew he would receive in return. No one dare deny him anything. Well except for those blasted goblins. He had tried many of times to draw galleons from the Potter vault after his pawns had died, but they had refused and said bluntly that the Potter vault is in emergence with several others and that he wasn't on any list that allowed him into the vault. So he then tried the Black vaults, to be denied and evicted from the bank.

He had then tried the bank in France, to get the same response. He wasn't allowed in the Potters, Black, and the school vaults until things were settled. Moments later Fawkes flamed in with a letter clutched in her beak. Dropping it and flaming out immediately after. Albus paid it no mind, Fawkes went where she wanted. No one could fully tame a phoenix. They did what they wanted.

Glancing down at the thick block letters that is Nicolas Flammel's famed writing.

Albus,

My answer is succinctly short and sweet.

No.

Nicolas Flammel.

Gaping down at the letter, Albus began spluttering. How dare he say no to him! Frowning, he got to his feet. Tossing a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, he called out "Boggart's Observatory."

Boggart's Observatory

Stomping around his study, the 634 year old Alchemist snarled as he thrust his fingers through his crown of hair. Hearing the crackle of the floo, he turned to see the beaming smile of the senile old coot.

"All Nic, I see you're home."

"What do you want Albus, I am busy."

"Are you sure that you won't reconsider, the stone will be safe at Hogwarts."

"My answer is the same as before. NO! Now get the Hell out of my fireplace!"

Disconnecting the connection, he stalked over to the safe. Drawing out the stone, he turned to address his wife. "There is only one family I would entrust this stone and our livelihood to."

"Two of them are dead and buried in Godric Hallow's cemetery. The other two are presumably living incognito in the Mundane world. Another is in prison for nothing. The other is a werewolf living nowhere."

"Ah but you see, Harry Potter is going to be in Diagon Alley tomorrow. We know that the Elements won't let their nephew out of their sight and we give them the stone. I trust the stone to Petunia and Vernon knowing that they will keep it safe until the end of this school year."

The Burrow.

"Now you remember what I told you Ronnie?"

"Yes Mum. On the train to befriend Harry Potter. Make sure he ends up in Gryffindor. Tell him all Slytherin's are evil and want him dead. Make sure no one else becomes his friend. Make sure no girl steals his heart."

"Good boy."

Wiltshire.

The large lavish manor that stood proud in the fading sun. Home to the Malfoy family. Who where having dinner with a close friend of the family. One Potions master, Potions teacher at Hogwarts and Head of the Slytherin house.

The conversation about various things ended when an elf popped in. Not one of the Malfoy house-elves, but a true elf. Causing the four to stare at the silver haired elf standing at the side of the Lord of the Manor.

"I have dinner invitations for Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lady Narcissa Maisha Malfoy Nee Black, Scion Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Lord Prince Severus Snape."

"Who?" Lucius asked idly, eying the crisp paper. Then his eyebrows shot to his hairline in shock upon seeing the crest.

"My Lords and Lady Montoya. And His Highness Montoya."

"The royal line is back?" Severus asked, taking the proffered invitation from the elf. Black eyes scanned the content of the letter, before his gaze fell on the smaller crest. A look of shock, then anger and disgust spread across his face. "Potter?" He spat out, "you expect me to dine with a Potter?"

The elf turned slightly, his eyes turned cold. "You will address my liege-lord and his Prince with the utmost respect. Your long rivalry with Lord Potter died with him. His son is anything but a Potter. He is a Montoya, by blood and magic. He is a true-blooded elemental. Born into the Potter and Montoya families."

Laying a hand on the dark-haired man's arm, Lucius said softly "I thought you had gotten over your dislike of James when he and Lily named you Shielder of Harry." Noting the blank look on Severus' face, the elf scowled then slapped a palm over the man's forehead.

Causing him to rear back with a muffle "what the bloody hell are you doing?!" The elf smirked. Lucius chuckled softly, that side of the man had been hidden so far too long. Ever since he had become Potions Professor. Eyes widening, the elf nodded at his expression.

"He is up to his old tricks again." The elf said blue eyes scanning the room. "Perhaps Lord Prince, you should use this." Handing off an Elvin amulet that would protect the wearer from mind altering. In the shape of a golden leaf.

Sliding the amulet around his neck, Severus shuddered at the feeling of Elvin magic surrounding him. Elvin Amulets are rare, almost as rare as a High Elf. They cost a pretty knut, unless the elf gifted an amulet. Which is extremely rare.

"Let Lords and Lady Montoya that we will be there for dinner." Lucius caught the slight twitch of the Elvin warrior's lips.

As the elf popped out in a soundless pop. Glancing around the room, Lucius met his wife, his son's and Severus' gaze. "We should go shopping for clothes befitting a dinner with the king." All three nodded.

Crowley.

Daniel and Emma Granger, father and mother of Hermione Granger were sitting out on the porch of their home. Their daughter curled up on a chaise lounge, reading a massive book. From her new school. For their only daughter is a wand wielding, broomstick riding and cauldron stirring witch.

When Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had came to explain about their daughter's ability, Dan had been skeptical about it. Until she had turned their kitchen table into a massive lion. After a day in Diagon Alley, reinforcing the idea that their daughter is a magic user.

Dan knew that his daughter would be out of her element and would revert back to being a studious know-it-all and hoped to god that she found friends before she truly alienate everyone at that school.

Watching a sleek sports car pull into the driveway, a tall man with long silver hair slide out. Dressed impeccably, with an air of nobility. Noting a child slide out, dressed informally in blue jeans and a polo shirt and trainers. He had longish black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Are you Daniel and Emmaline Granger? Parents of First-Blood Hermione Granger?" The boy asked in a faint Irish burr that couldn't of been faked. Dan blinked at the term First-blood. The professor had called Hermione a Muggle-Born.

"Yes." Dan replied, eying the man as he began casting magic using not a wand but his fingers. Upon noting the looks both adult Grangers were giving him.

"Privacy Charms, what Your Highness has to say is not fit for the unknowing."

Dan blinked at the boy, 'His Highness?' The only Princes he knew of is Prince Charles and his two sons. And he wasn't one of them.

"His Highness is not of Normal Peerage. Miss Granger what can you tell me of the Wizarding Royal family?"

"That the parents were killed and their son was taken and hidden away."

"Correct, and what do you know of the Late Potters?"

"They were killed on October 31, 1981. Their son the only survivor of the killing curse was taken from the destroyed cottage and place somewhere safe."

"Again correct. Now what would be your thoughts to know that the Royal family and the Potters are the same family?"

"That would mean their son Harry is the King of the Magical world."

"Again correct. May I present to you King Harry James Potter."

The child at the man's side nodded once, shifting his hair off to the side to reveal the faded scar that had made him famous. Dan blinked then said "from what I heard from Professor McGonagall, he would have been hidden with Muggles."

"Not correct." The boy replied green eyes meeting his, "My relatives are in fact squibs from a very ancient lines of wizards. Aunt Mum is from the Montoya line and Uncle Dad is from the Le Fey. And before you say that Le Fey is a dark family who would more sooner kill their squibs. It's not true. The Le Fey family prides itself on accepting Squibs, raising them to be upstanding citizens and pioneers in advancing the Magical world in the Mundane world.

"My father is Head foreman of Grunnings, he worked to get to that top and without using his family's fortune. In all, the vaults under the control of the Potter family is considered to be the largest fortunes in the Normal and wizarding world. We invest heavily in stocks, companies. We also own several large tracts of land."

"What does this have to do with us?" Dan asked, noting the man shift slightly, silver hair falling off of one ear, to reveal the pointed tip.

"Pure-bloods would make fun of the fact that she is a First-Blood, would make her life a living hell. I would like to take Hermione under my families protection. By protection of the Montoya line, she would be protected by old laws. Any Pure-bloods who would taunt her would find the heavy hand of the law. First-Bloods bring pure fresh magic to the old ways."

"Why?"

"Because just like Hermione, I have too faced what bullying by peers, for being a know-it-all braggart."

Staring at the child uncomprehendingly. Dan noted Emma's dawning comprehension.

"My IQ is off the charts. I was born with Superior Recall. What I read, what I see, hear, taste and smell, I remember it all. I remember the night my parents died for me. Remember each detail in vividness. The flash of green taking Dad's life, the cruel laughter as he came up the steps. Mum pleading for my life, him ordering her to stand aside before he killed her. I remember feeling the touch of death as the curse rebounded off and tore his spirit asunder."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan stared at the green-eyed boy, feeling the honesty in his voice. He had been a British Marine, so he had been able to know if someone had been lying. That ability had been a gift during his stint with the marines.

"If you can protect my little Princess." Dan stated, knowing the feeling that this boy would most likely protect his daughter to the very end.

"Besides my protection, she would have the protection of Loachim and his clan." The young King stated, green eyes glowing with power. Dan glanced at the silver haired man with the glowing blue eyes.

"What can you give in my daughter's protection?" He asked, curious on what the man had to say. Green eyes met blue, the two shared a look.

"I am not a wizard, nor in fact am I entirely mortal. I am what people would call a High Elf."

"Kind of like Tolkien's elves?" Dan asked, noting the delicately pointed ear revealed. Blue eyes met his and he felt the brush of magic.

"Yes, Tolkien is the only Normal who has ever encountered magical kind. He based his elves off my race. Plus all the other beings in his books are based off what the Wizarding world has to offer."

"Loachim is a very gifted archer, and swordsman. He taught me swordplay when I was six and archery at seven. I am not in league in his abilities, but I can hold my own."

Hermione glanced at the silver haired elf and the younger black haired wizard. Without words being spoken, the pair squared off. The duel, intense in it's climax. Spells and hexes flying. Neither combatant stayed still, both were always moving. Loachim a whirling Deverish, with and without his wand. Harry a whirlwind of hands and feet.

Leaping into a back-flip, Harry thrust both feet into Loachim's chest, causing the elf to stagger backwards. Casting an expellarimis, Harry caught the wand in his free hand. Landing, Harry aimed both wands at the elf.

"Sie Ertrag?(You Yield?)" Harry asked deadly soft, green eyes glowing with supernatural power. The elf bowed his head and replied with his head bent "Ich ertrag master(I yield master)"

"I thought Loachim is an elf? Isn't he suppose to unbeatable?" Hermione questioned. Elves were master of swordsmanship and unarmed fighting.

Blue eyes turned towards her and she noticed the calm look in the elf's gaze as he took his wand back from Harry. Sheathing the wand, he said "I may have many years of fighting experience on Master Harry, he's one of the few wizards who learn fighting quickly and effortlessly. No one can actually go against him and win. Sometimes we come to a standoff."

"Loachim is one of the better masters who have taught me all I know, I have several different teachers who know of my heritage and knows if word gets out they will be blacklisted in several different communities."

Loachim cleared his throat softly, causing the pair of pre-teens to turn towards him.

"Master, we need to be get going, we have a dinner party and guests."

The gentle reminder caused Harry to flush then turn towards Hermione. Grasping her hands in his own, gone was the young boy who had fought and beat an elf in combat. Green eyes glowing with power, when he spoke, words layered upon words in various languages.

"Under the grace of the Kingship, I proclaim Hermione Granger under my protection."

 _Unter die Gnade der Hand, ich verkünden Hermine Granger unter meinem Schutz._

 _En vertu de la grâce de la royauté, j'ai proclamer Hermione Granger sous mon protection._

 _'_ _के तहत अनुग्रह के शासन_ _,_ _मैं का प्रचार_ _Hermione Granger_ _मेरे संरक्षण के तहत_

 _Sotto la grazia della Regalità, ho proclamare Hermione Granger sotto il mio protezione._

 _Under nåde av Kingship, jeg forkynne Hermine Grang under min beskyttelse_

Shuddering as magic raced through the warded area, Dan saw the wards shimmering violently as they dropped. Magic surrounding the two children roared about the area.

Ministry of Magic

Glancing up sharply as everything went silent. Cornelius Fudge shivered as an unfamiliar sort of magic hummed through the offices. Noting the plaque above the massive fireplace, which had normally shown the crest of the Minister of Magic. Now showed a very familiar crest that many people had long forgotten the royal family. Only the Wizenmagot, the Minister and people who remembered from books read that the family wasn't extinct, but missing.

Cornelius knew that the family isn't missing any longer. Exhaling softly, he drew his wand from the sheath about his upper arm. Raising it skyward, he spoke softly but clearly "Comme ancien ministre de la magie, j'ai par les présentes renoncer à la position.(As former Minister of Magic, I hereby give up the position.)"

Feeling magic surround him, feeling an invisible wind sweep through his office. Noting the crest on his suit jacket which normally proclaimed that the House of Fudge was de facto interim King. Now it supported the Montoya crest, of two Phoenix's in mid-flight clutching in between their talons was Gryffindor's sword, which in fact was the fable sword of Excalibur, sporting the Gryffindor crest.

Around the deep golden phoenix's neck was a necklace with the crest of Slytherin while on it's left wing was the Hufflepuff crest.

On the red phoenix's neck is the crest of Ravenclaw. On it's right wing is the crest of Black. Above the black Crest is the Evan's crest and just above that is the Potter crest. Cornelius stared down at the new badge, knowing full well who is King of the Wizarding world. And he was just a boy, but magic had taken her toll and they all will pay the price. By swearing fealty to just a boy who effectively ruled the entire wizarding world.

Hogwarts.

Sluggishly opening her senses, Hogwarts felt a wash of pure magic that soaked through her tired walls. Filling her with suns worth of magic. The flagging leylines below Hogwarts, having been drained to the point of loosing it's power was at full strength. Hogwarts looked and felt new. The walls, with years of wear and tear lost it's lackluster appearance and looked like it had been just built.

Previously abandoned and empty classrooms now open. Hogwarts knew the charter had been broken and she was going to ensure that this next generation of witches and wizards that moved through her halls would receive the most of their training. No matter how much the Headmaster would bluster. She had vows to ensure her children would get the most of their education.

Exorcising Binns and Peeves from her premises. The History of Magic Teacher needed to be someone who could keep the students focused and riveted on their history. She knew exactly who would make the class a better class. An owl soared out of the owlry, an envelope clutched his talons. The name read "Narcissa Malfoy."

She had graduated at the top of her class with O+ in her History exams. By buying books around the world, she had been the only witch to ever graduate with top marks in the most boring class.

Now Peeves was just a menace. He had broken many rules in his years at being at Hogwarts and his death did little to curb his tendencies. Hogwarts didn't need the poltergeist in her hallowed halls, within her classrooms that would broaden the minds of eager students. Now the other ghosts, they had unfinished business and would not cause trouble amongst the students.

Turning her attention to the core classes, she found out that those classes had been watered down so much students were barely on par with witches and wizards of other countries. She removed all bindings on the classes, ensuring they would be masters and mistresses in these classes.

She found Minerva McGonagall, a transfiguration Mistress, bound by oaths and fealty binds. Breaking them, knowing that the woman would take to her new classes like a duck took to water.

Erasing Divination from the class roosters, the fraud teaching that class was just a charlatan. But allowing her to stay because of the two rare prophecies she had foretold under the influence of of Sherry.

Sensing change in the Potions Professor, she left him alone. Knowing his actions of past was due to manipulation and bribery. He would now teach fairly, and wouldn't just favor the students in green and silver. He would become one of the more beloved professor as he taught with fairness.

Unblocking the Restricted section, dissolving the wards as if they never belonged. The information contained within would be allowed for all students, no pass needed. And she moved all the books hidden by the Headmaster back into the shelves. Owls with book orders flooded the skies, heading off to bring new information and books to the Library. Plus to bookshops within the Normal world, bringing in books for pleasure reading.

Unlocking the duelling chamber, house-elves went to work to make it clean and new. Students needed to grow their cores by using their magic. Nowdays most graduates had small cores. She would ensure that their cores grew.

The training rooms would make sure that they had a fitness class. Besides Quidditch, she added more sports. Such as baseball, both types of Football, hockey and tennis. Plus there was a track course for people who loved to run. There was now a pool for swimmers, a gym full of equipment that would make the most of their fitness.

A lone owl winged it's way off, heading for the recipient of his letter. A man who had left the American Marines who would be their new fitness professor. A man who would take no back-talk and would whip his students into their prime.

If Hogwarts could have eyebrows, they would of furled into a frown as she realized the newest DADA professor was now possessed by a malignant spirit. The shade of one of the students she had grown to love. Who now went by the name of Voldemort.

Banishing the spirit, containing him in a soul jar, where she found out he had created six more soul shard containers. What grieved her the most was the mark upon the brow of her newer student. Voldemort's darkness saturated the scar. But contained by the elements that the boy wielded with a greater control most adults did not possess.

Drawing the darkness out, sending it to the ether where it would go back to the land and would be taken up by a new witch or wizard. Who would not become dark. Because the earth cleansed the dark taint of magic, making it pure again.

Turning her attention to the long house tables, she sighed before disappearing them and in their places was smaller tables that would fit six people. Color-coded chairs to match the houses. She would ensure that the house rivalry would end this year.

Finding no fault in the school it's self and the teachers. She turned her attention to it's headmaster and his ward schemes. Finding him and them lacking. She would put him on probation. The phoenix flamed away with a letter clutched in her talons. Finding the wards lacking and disturbing.

Most of the wards that would keep dark creatures were barely charged, she charged them to full. Nothing would be getting into her school. Then the ward that promoted inter-house rivalry was nearly at max. She removed that ward, now the students would be able to make friends in other houses.

Another ward that kept anyone out with a dark mark was dismantled. She frowned if she could, but re-raised that ward. No one would be entering her hallowed halls now with that mark. Noting that the wards that would alert the headmaster of a student in danger was gone. She sighed deeply before reactivating that ward and transferring it to the Deputy Headmistress. Now students would would be bullied, would find help in the Headmistress.

Satisfied that her walls, rooms and grounds were now safe, Hogwarts went back to sleep. She would tend to the fact of the dangerous creatures in her forest after she recharged for the week.

Privet Drive #4.

Dan glanced around the ordinary looking street, noting the identical houses, with similar looking cars. Following Loachim and Harry into the mudroom, his gaze widened and his mouth fell open. Mudroom was the wrong word for what he saw. The room wouldn't look out of place on a grand manor.

"What? How?" Dan spluttered. There was no possible way for this room to exist in the dimension of the outside of the house. Hearing a soft chuckle, his gaze turned towards the massive arch that lead off deeper into the house.

Standing there, reddish-blond hair falling loosely around her shoulders, dancing lightly with what looked like flames. The woman said "anything is possible, with magic. Especially High Elf Magic. We built this house from scratch, made it much bigger on the inside then it looked. Normally most normals don't see what you see right now."

Behind the woman stood a tall well-built blond haired man. His expression looked like it had been carved out of ice. Behind the two adults, stood a boy several years older then Harry. He clutched a pot with a rose bush blooming within to his chest.

"These are my family, Mum, Dad and my brother Dudley." Harry said walking over towards them, "all of us are Elementals. Mum is a fire elemental. Dad is an Ice Elemental. Dudley is an Earth Elemental."

"How is that you managed to go to Hogwarts? Don't you need to have magic?" Hermione asked, seeing the red haired woman smile faintly.

"Elements are magic. Our magic is based off the elements we use. Now while we are normally not as good as cast magic, unless it is elemental based, but we can. It takes training and control to achieve results. As you saw during Loachim and Harry's duel, Harry has a good grasp of his magic."

"What element are you?" Hermione asked turning towards the boy her own age. Grinning mischievously, he held out one hand. A ball of flame appeared in his hand. Lifting his other hand, a ball of water appeared. Wind whipped around him, playing with his clothes and hair. His green eyes glowed faintly before the rose bush in the other boy's arms began blooming roses.

"Normal Elementals can master maybe one or two. To master all four is rare. But my parents had been elementals of two. Mom of Ice and Earth. Dad of Fire and air."

"Can Elemental magic be taught?" Hermione asked curiously, it would be cool if she could use an elemental magic.

The woman, Petunia Dursley glanced down at her then said "Elemental magics are normally born into wizards and borderline squibs. The only reason why Harry is so strong in both elemental magics and normal wizarding magic is because of his two cores. One supports his elemental magics while the other supports his normal magic. His wizarding magic is the only reason why he survived the attempt on his life because no one can actually harm the Royal family."

"Then why did James and Lily Potter die if they were of the royal family?" Hermione asked, noting the looks on her parents face. Petunia sighed then said "that is a long story for when you all are older."

Frowning, Hermione opened her mouth to demand to be told the story, when a hand landed on her shoulder. Her Dad said softly "leave it Princess, it must be a painful story." Hearing a humming noise, she turned towards the others.

"Our guests must be here." Harry piped up. Causing both other elementals to turn towards him.

"Now who did you invite?" Petunia asked, her gaze meeting those of her nephews. Seeing a little smile on his face. She sighed, he was going to be a handful when he grew into his powers.

"The Malfoy family, and Lord Prince Snape." Harry chimed up before darting up the stairs. Hearing Vernon make a sound, then she turned towards her husband.

"It's been twelve years since I saw Luc." He replied in answer to her questioning look.

"And I see you still call me by that godforsaken name?" They turned to see the tall aristocratic blond haired man. Dressed in a suit that looked like it had been just purchased. The black haired woman beside him, dressed in a perfectly tailored dress and the young boy about Harry's age, dressed like his father.

Leaping down the steps to land beside them, Harry dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Bu the regal air of power wrapped around the boy, made it seem like even as if he was still dressed in muddy jeans and t-shirt he could walk into a upscale restaurant and not be turned down even with what he was wearing.

Lucius stared down at the black haired child with the brilliant green eyes. Those stunning green eyes set in James Potter's face. His hair shoulder length and pulled back into a ponytail. He wore no glasses, so his eyes stood out. The tiny smirk, so Lily Evans when she was in a mood.

Hearing Severus inhale deeply at the tiny smirk. Those green eyes turned towards the sallow-faced man. Then he broke into a wide grin. And almost threw himself at the older man. Causing Severus to automatically catch the child in mid-leap. Staring into those green eyes, burning with an intensity so not unlike Lily. But the smile was pure James.

"I can't wait for Potions classes!" The boy informed him, resting his chin on his shoulder, arms wound around his neck and legs about his waist. Looking towards the Elementalists, to see a grin on the woman who he remembered as a spite-fire during Hogwarts. She took to gruff from the Slytherin's when they thought they were dealing with a duffer Puff.

"We told Harry about your friendship with Lily. Since his fifth birthday, we knew what to get him. He's a child prodigy at Potions. You are his role model. He has all the books you have ever written and all the books about potion ingredients in his library."

Staring into those green eyes, seeing nothing but the truth. Severus felt a lump come to his throat. It was as if Lily was staring at him again and letting him know she did not blame him for their deaths.

Shifting his grip on the child, Severus felt something akin to a light touch. _We entrust our care and safety of our son during Hogwarts to you Sev. Do not let the headmaster ever be alone with our son. Because if Harry believes he is being threatened he will act in kind. He is our king, your king, Dumbledore's King. He will act according to the threats._

Noting the looks on Lucius' and Narcissa's face, Severus realized everyone had heard the words from Lily. Settling the boy down on his feet, Severus drew his wand. Ignoring the soft gasps from the pair of Muggles, he laid his wand at Harry's feet.

Drawing on his magic, he spoke crisply and clearly in German in which the Prince Family was known for. "Ich Besetzung meine treue zu ihnen meine König, und wird sterben zu schützen sie.(I cast my allegiance to you my king, and will die to protect you.)"

Kneeling at Harry's feet, feeling the magic coalesced around them both. Green eyes met black eyes. Then Harry spoke.

"Steigen meine Beschützer und nie bogen mir.(Rise my protector and never bow to me.)"

The vows of fealty bound for the lifetime. Nothing could break the bonds. And it ultimately cleanse the Potions Master of his dark mark and unwilling bond to the headmaster.

Clutching his arm, Severus lifted his sleeve to see the ugly mark that had graced his arm was gone. Staring at pale skin, he turned his gaze towards the grinning boy. "Did you have a feeling that this would happen?"

"Yeah, bonds of fealty trump any protean charms any day. And it also removed bonds that are forced upon you to repent."

Dropping to his knees to grab the boy into a hug, knowing any lingering doubts that this boy is James Potter was gone. James would have made a big deal of it. Harry just stated the fact.

"Your Highness," they heard from behind them. Looking up at Lucius, knowing that his friend wanted. He too had been marked at an early age, forced by his father to join. Picking up his wand, Severus got to his feet. Moving to stand beside Narcissa. Who watched the proceedings with quiet eyes.

Lucius inhaled deeply, feeling magic whispering around them. Lying his wand at Harry's feet, drawing on old forgotten Malfoy magics and the old French magic. He knelt then spoke "Je cast mon allégeance à toi mon roi et va mourir pour vous protéger.(I cast my allegiance to you my king and will die to protect you.)"

Green and silver eyes met, magic whipped around the pair. Wrapping them both in a grip that was firm, but not overly hard.

"s'élever mon arc et n'a jamais intendant à moi.(Rise my Steward and never bow to me.)"

Feeling magic burn at his mark, Lucius gripped his arm, feeling the pain and the burn fade after moments. Pushing his sleeve up with bated breath, he stared down at his unmarked arm. After all these years, he was free of the Dark Lord and would do all in his power to make sure that nothing came to harm.

During dinner, Lucius noted that Draco, Harry and the Muggle-Born Hermione Granger was making a triad of unequal power. Draco was getting along with the young girl. With his political backing and power, Draco would be the unofficial politician of the group. Hermione with her book-smarts and untapped well of power would be the researcher and tester of the group. And Harry with his overwhelming abilities would be the powerhouse, their leader and would change the entire wizarding world.

None of them actually knew that once they would get on the train and the fourth of their group would be found, searching for a toad. His uncanny ability with plants and his political power would make him the second most powerful within the group.

And woe to the ones who would dare go against them. With all four working together, overstepping boundaries, house restrictions and personal boundaries.

The dinner, while lavish and delicious was a simple affair. It was as if no one though the young boy would use his power to demand things.

Finding out that none of them had went to Diagon Alley, Lucius suggested that they should come with them. After agreeing for tomorrow, they all went their separate ways. The Grangers and Malfoy's heading home.

Come the next day, at Diagon Alley. Purchasing what they needed. Buying a trunk for Hermione, a multiple level trunk. One section to store all the books she had. Another for her clothes. Another for her school things. Another for all her potion ingredients which was bought in bulk.

During the days leading up to Hogwarts, the three spent most of their time in the library at the Dursley house. Reading ahead. Harry had convinced Hermione to not to prove that she is the smartest, told her to outwit her opponents by doing what was requested and nothing more.

By the time for the day to head to Hogwarts, the entire Dursley household was ready. Clutching his potted rose to his chest, as they headed outside to the car. Driving to Kings Cross, Harry slouched in the back reading a book on Parseltongue. In which he had gotten from the Slytherin Vaults.

Lying across his shoulders, either dozing or reading along with Harry was Scioneeris. The snake blinked lazily, flicking his tongue out. Petunia smiled fondly at the two boys in the back. One reading and the other staring out the window, a rose behind one ear. Never one to care about what people thought of him, Dudley hardly care what people thought of him about loving to garden and plants. Green eyes flicked upwards from the book and Petunia saw the unfocused look snap into clarity.

Harry had this tendency to be focused on books and nothing could disturb him from his books. Even if the world fell about his head. That had made for several amusing moments when people tried to get his attention.

For these next ten months she would miss her boys dearly. Atleast they had an owl to share to send letters. The beautiful snowy owl named Hedwig had chosen them and would not be parted from them. So instead of Harry having a secondary familiar, he had agreed to Hedwig.

Dudley had purchased a kitten named Luna Luce, or Elle. The snow white kitten had latched on to her boy and would leave him. None of them would ever believe that Elle and Scioneeris would have gotten along. But the snake and kitten loved to be around each other. Currently perched on Harry's chest, reading along with the pair.

Pulling into Kings Cross, Harry sat up, settling Elle down before closing the book and placing it in the bottomless pouch around his neck. As they exited the car, Vernon drew the trunks from the boot of the car. Grabbing trolleys, the boys settled their trunks and various things.

Dudley with the cat carrier and Harry with the shatter-proof terrarium for Scioneeris. Walking towards Platform 9 ¾. As they were walking along, Harry heard a voice call out "..place packed with Muggles!"

His gaze whipped around to see a gaggle of red-heads dressed in shabby but well-cared for clothes. He gripped his trolley tighter, before making a silent dash with Dudley right behind him for the barrier. He didn't want to stick around to see if those red-heads had been looking for him. After giving his parents a hug goodbye.

Glancing up at the scarlet steam engine, Harry whistled softly. He pushed his trunk and along. Aboard the train, they found a compartment. Minutes later Draco ambled in followed by Hermione. Settling down for the duration of the train ride.

It wasn't too long later when a teary-eyed boy walked in and asked if they had seen a toad. Getting to his feet, Harry walked out of the compartment then asked "what's the toad's name?"

"Trevor." Came the shaky response. Careful to use the mock wand he had bought. It was a replica of the one that Ollivander had said that Dumbledore wanted him to have. Pointing it down the corridors, he spoke clearly "accio Trevor the Toad!"

Moments later, his keen sight caught sight of a toad zooming towards him. Snatching the slimy amphibian out of the air, he handed it to Neville. Awed by the bit of magic, Harry realized something, the wand did not match his core. Handing off the Holly and Phoenix, the real wand, to Neville. Knowing he would be able to use it better then the wand he had.

Back in their compartment, plus one.


	3. Chapter 3

In the next remaining train ride, the five became fast friends. Each of them vowing to help the others when they needed. When Neville found out that Harry was effectively the ruling order of the wizarding world, it wasn't awe or shock, but determination. A Longbottom and Potter always had been together in the thickest of danger and he wasn't going to let the tradition to fall.

Hearing a knock, then the door opened to admit a gangly red-head. Harry eyed him with a cool calculating interest. "Have any of you seen Harry Potter?" Harry stopped himself from sighing. And here began the start of what would become the manipulations from the headmaster.

"And if we had Weasley? What makes you think we'd let you know where he is at?" Draco spoke up from his book. Silver eyes spearing the red-head blood traitor. Feeling Harry's hand on his shoulder, he tried to calm his temper. No need to let the Weasel get on his shit-list right now. He would wait for the right moment before letting the Malfoy name on the idiot.

"I know he's not in this compartment, a squib, a mudblood, a Malfoy, who are you two?" Came the answer. Causing the occupents of said compartment to bristle. Draco in anger because of what had been said about Mione. She was like a sister to him and he would lay his life on the line for the young First-Blood because it was right.

"Dudley Dursley." Dudley scowled, standing up and towering over the red-head. How dare he say that about Drake, Mione and Nev. Drake wasn't anything like what this idiot was saying. Mione wasn't a mud-blood, but something more. She is a friend, an ally and sister. Nev is an Earth Element like him and they of the Earth stuck together.

Harry sighed softly then said "Duds, cool it." Squeezing Dudley's shoulder gently, trying to calm his cousin before he blew up at the red-head standing in the door smirking as the others grew angry.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, looking the other one over. Tall for his age, with inky black hair and killing curse green eyes. He wore Hogwarts robes, but of finer quality. If he didn't know better, he would say this boy is a spitting image of James Potter but with Lily Evan's striking eyes.

"My name is Harrison James Potter-Montoya." Cool eyes speared him. Ron gaped, noting the faint scar upon his brow. Looking years old. His bearing and stance screamed Pure-blood. He reeked of confidence, self-assurance and a good up-bringing. Nothing like that Professor Dumbledore had told them. He was suppose to be alone, a mess of nerves and ignorant of his heritage.

"Mate, what are you doing with a stinking snake and a mud-bloods and squib? Come with me." Reaching out to grasp his arm, but said arm was pulled away.

Green eyes flashed with frozen fire. Harry spoke up flatly "why would I leave my friends to follow you Weasley? I've been in correspondence with Drake for months now. His Mom and Dad are usually over every day. Hermione and Neville are my friends. And never insult my cousin again."

The door slammed in front of his face and the blinds shut. Ron swore realizing he just had almost alienate the boy-who-lived. Well when they got into Gryffindor together, he would let him know Malfoy was up to no good. And let him know Longbottom is a poor excuse of a wizard. The girl is a Mud-blood, best get her out of the equation right away.

Back in the compartment, Harry sat down back next to Hermione. Going back to the book both were reading, Hermione leaned into him as they read. As the hours whiled away, only taking breaks to eat the lunch that the Grangers packed. No need for the trolley. Sandwiches, thermos of Iced tea, fruits and vegetables. Everything that a hungry witch or wizard would need.

By the time they reached their destination, all of them were ready to see where they would be sorted. Harry had a feeling that they would end up in different house. Hermione is destined for Ravenclaw, she is a typical Ravenclaw. Dudley would end up in Hufflepuff along with Neville. Draco is Slytherin for sure. Well him, he had a feeling it would be a match-up between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Across the black Lake in a boat with Neville, Hermione and Dudley. Draco had joined his other friends, Blaise, Theo, and Greg. Heading up the stairs, following the half-giant. Knocking loudly on the door, when a stern-faced woman opened the door.

"First years." As they followed the graying haired woman, Harry stood on Hermione's right side while Neville stood on her left. Draco ahead of them while Dudley at the rear.

Minutes later, shuffling around in place as they stood in the grand hall. They stood in small groups, well except for him and his friends. Draco had brought over his other friends.

The sorting hat placed down, Harry listened to it's song with half an ear, his gaze moving around the obviously cleaned room. Hogwarts brushed up against his mental shields. Realizing that she is the reason for the change in the book list. Not only was there magical courses but Normal courses for them as well. Then he realized that a new table had been added, the House of scelto. There was other students from other years.

"When I call your name, come up here and the sat will sort you."

"Abbott, Hannah." As the blond haired girl in pigtails walked up, shaking. She sat down. A moment later the hat called out "Hufflepuff!" She raced off to join the house of yellow and black amidst cheers. Bones, Susan joined her moments later.

Boot, Terry and Brocklehurst, Mandy joined the Ravenclaws, their blue and bronze robes.

As Brown, Lavender walked up, settling down. Moments later, the hat called out "Scelto!"

As she joined the house in black and white, settling down near a boy with dreadlocks. And Two identical twin brothers with flaming red hair.

The first Slytherin became, Bullstrode, Millicent. Harry clapped politely as he had done for all the other sortings.

Cornfoot, Jeremiah also joined scelto. Then Crabbe, Vincent was another Slytherin. Davis, Tracey became Slytherin. Dunbar, Fay became Gryffindor.

"Dursley, Dudley!" Minerva McGonagall called out, almost choking on her words. She had been there the night Potter was placed with the Squibs. Dursley wasn't a squib. He walked up, head held proudly. The glisten rose behind one ear. Settling down, ignoring all eyes on him.

It took nearly twenty minutes before the hat finally called out "Scelto." He became the first Hatstall. There would be more, Harry knew that.

Ezekiel, Mariah joined Hufflepuff. While Finnegan, Seamus joined Gryffindor. Franklin, Martin joined Hufflepuff while Finch-Fletchly, Justin joined Ravenclaw. Greengrass, Daphne joined Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall called out. Looking pleased as the young First-Blood walked up. She had a feeling that she would gaining a brilliant Gryffindor.

Settling down, Hermione heard a soft chuckle. "Another one of you. You are a smart girl, do well in Ravenclaw. Ah but your thoughts are on your friends. So it Better be..'scelto!"

She walked off to join Dudley. Settling down, noting the disappointed look in McGonagall's face.

Goyle, Greg became a Slytherin. Huxley, Peter became a Gryffindor. Izaria, Kali became a Hufflepuff. Jones, Megan became a Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Neville!" McGonagall called out. Looking to shy plump boy that looked like Alice and Frank. He walked up, confidence in his steps. Settling down, six minutes passed before that hat finally called out "scelto!"

He handed the hat back off to jog over to sit beside Hermione and Dudley.

McDonald, Morag became a Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called out, fully knowing where the blond would end up. Nearly a half an hour later, the hat finally called out wryly "scelto!" Everybody froze at that, all had expecting him to become a Slytherin. The second Hatstall in this years sorting, the professors realized that this year would end up within the history books.

A smirk on his face, Draco sauntered over to sit down beside the others, silver eyes scanning the hall to land on his godfather's face. To see a proud smile on his face.

Newton, Zarasak joined Gryffindor while Nott, Theodore joined Slytherin. Orson, Orion and Parkinson, Pansy each joined Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively.

Two twin sisters, Patel, Padma joined Ravenclaw while Patel, Parvarti joined scelto. Then as McGonagall glanced down at the list and a tight beaming expression came on her face.

"Potter, Harry."

Dumbledore glanced around, looking for a slight, boney child of eleven to skitter up to the stool. The slender but well-built and confident child that walked up, head held high. Dressed in robes that were made of finer material then the others, much like most of the Pure-Blood Slytherins. He turned towards McGonagall.

"I would like to be called as Potter-Montoya, Harrison. If you would."

Settling down on the stool, gaze calm and collected as he stared out the grand hall. Feeling the hat on his head, then 'well what do we have here? Ah an Heir. It's been years since an heir had passed through these Hallowed halls. And I see that you are a remarkable young man. All houses would suit you.'

'I would like to be placed with my friends.' Harry spoke to the hat. Feeling something nudge against the shields of the hat and his mind. 'Ah but I see that the old coot has plans for you. He just told me to sort you into Gryffindor.'

'If you sort me into Godric's houses, I would be more likely to curse the entire first year, especially the Weasley family. I want to be with my friends.'

'I see. Well I guess that it will have to be.' "Scelto!" Silence fell within the Grand hall until applause rang out at the Scelto table, the two red-head twins were shouting "we Got Potter!" Seeing his friends clapping wildly, Harry got to his feet, handing the hat back.

Dumbledore choked on the gasp, that hat was suppose to sort him into Gryffindor.

The plain black robes the boy wore now had white trim adorning it, plus the crest of the barely remembered founder of Arthur Scelto. He stood up, turned towards the head table and inclined his head. Walking over to the scelto table to join the others.

Thomas, Dean and Weasley, Ronald were both sent to Gryffindor while Zabini, Blaise joined the scelto table.

Shocked that his plans had been sent awry, Dumbledore muttered a few words before they all ate.

Over at scelto table, Harry glanced at the rest of the table. The Seventh, sixth and fifth year prefects were talking softly. The tall dark-skinned seventh year prefect caught his gaze and bowed his head.

After everyone had finished, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now you all are wondering who is head of House scelto? Let me introduce you to.." He froze as the wards hummed then a man appeared and the scarred man disappeared.

"My name is Tiberius Kirk. Hogwarts has chosen me as Head of House scelto." He looked every inch of a warrior, long pale amber hair falling across his back. Pointed ears peeked out from the curtain of hair. Strung across his back as a bow.

"Now I am also the History of the Normals Professor." Hermione eyed the tall Elvish warrior. She wondered what classes she had. It would vary from day to day. After being dismissed. Following the 7th year prefect. As he lead up up the tower to their dorms.

Placing his wand into the indent, he spoke "Morgan Shacklebolt." The lock clicked open.

"Now before you can enter, you must put the tip of your wand, and speak your name. The lock will register your name and magical imprint. Who would like to go first?"

Morgan noted Potter-Montoya step forward. Drawing his wand from the sheath about his wrist, doing as he did. He spoke clearly "King Harrison James Evans-Potter-Black-Montoya."

Eyes turned towards the firstie, hearing the lock click then he stepped back. Noting their gazes, he smiled faintly. The blond Malfoy walked over, inserted his wand and said "Heir Draconian Lucius Malfoy, Steward of the House Black." The lock clicked into place. Malfoy stepped backwards.

The Dursley boy stepped forward, inserting his wand and said "Heir Dudley Vernon Dursley-Le Fey-Montoya." The lock clicked and he stepped back. The bushy haired Muggle-Born stepped forward and inserted her wand. "Hermione Granger." The lock didn't click. Potter spoke softly to her. She blushed then said "Hermione Granger, Protected under the House of Montoya."

The lock clicked open. Morgan eyed the small group, noting the Longbottom boy walked over and inserted his wand. A near match to the one Potter gripped. He spoke "Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom, Steward of the House Potter." The lock clicked open. This little group would bear watching. His older brother who was an auror would love to know that Potter is safe.

As the others finished, they walked in. The common room was an earthy tones, browns and greens. A massive fireplace that held a portrait of the five founders. Mainly asleep because no one had really caught their attention. As they settled about in chairs, sofas and settees, waiting for the Head of House of come in and talk to them.

Shacklebolt glanced at the small group of first years sitting on various chairs. Potter leaned forward to speak softly to Malfoy, who nodded once. Reaching into the pouch around his neck, Potter drew out a note pad and a pen. Quickly writing something down, he handed it off towards Dursley.

Who wrote something, ignoring the rose petal brushing against his cheek. Potter leaned back in his chair, idly tapping out a beat on the arm of the chair. Bending his chin down, his hair drifted off of his forehead. Noting how all eyes went towards the faded scar upon his brow. Green eyes flashed darkly.

Brushing his hair back to cover his scar, Potter frowned at the others. "Before any of you ask if I remember the night my parents died? Don't even ask. What I do or do not remember is none of your business."

"Good point, Your Highness." The deep rich voice of their head of house said, startling everyone. For he had spoken from beside the fireplace. Walking around to face them. Vivid blue eyes burned with power.

"Now the rules of Scelto are simple.

Scelto is all about ignoring all basic things you know about magic. If you think you can do something, then do your best.

Your House is your family. If you see anyone of your house mates being picked on. Call for help.

Do your best in all classes. If you need help see your prefect or see me in my office.

Curfew for first to fourth year is eight o'clock. Fifth through seventh is ten o'clock If you're not in bed, you'll be deducted points from the House scoring.

Keep your rooms and dorms tidy. You will gain points for a drawing at the end of the year.

Try to find friends from the other houses.

If you need to talk, my office is always open. The prefects will be around to listen as well.

Now all of you are tired. So the prefects will show you to your rooms. You will be sharing a room. Two or three to one room."

Sleepily following Shacklebolt up the stairs, Harry heard Draco yawn hugely from behind him. Noting a row of doors. "Each room has your names on the door. First one is Cornfoot and Dursley. Second one is Longbottom and Malfoy. Third one is Potter and Zabini."

Walking into the room he would be sharing with the dark skinned wizard, Harry noted his trunk at the end of one of the massive four poster bed with deep emerald and white trimming. The room, a good sized room that had two desks set up and a door that lead to their own bathroom.

Changing for bed, Harry settled down into his bed with a deep sigh. And was asleep in minutes of his head meeting the pillow. Sleeping soundly and deeply for the entire night.

Awaking when he heard a voice call out "rise and shine." Peering blearily at Shacklebolt who stood in the door way. He yawned before pushing himself out of bed. Dressing, and then using the bathroom. Harry padded out of the bedroom. Meeting up with Dudley and Draco.

As the others came down, they waited for the stragglers. Once everyone was ready they headed down to the grand hall for breakfast. He noted that the long tables from yesterday are gone and there was smaller tables. Grabbing a table and the others got other tables.

The Slytherin that sat down was a seventh year who looked tired. The Gryffindor was the Weasley boy. Harry sighed softly. He would have to find a different table later, maybe find a different Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff was a dark haired and violet eyed girl. The Ravenclaw was an Asian girl with long black hair.

The Slytherin introduced himself as Mitchell Zabini, apparently Blaise's older brother. The Hufflepuff introduced herself as Kitty Pyrde. The Ravenclaw introduced herself as Cho Chang. Glancing over, Harry asked "any relation to Dorian Chang? Master Martial Arts instructor in London?"

"He's my uncle, why?" Cho asked bewildered on how anyone knew of her Squib uncle who had left the family in his teens.

"He's my sensei. I've been training with him for four years now."

Cho glanced at the dark haired Potter, noting how he was focused on her, ignoring the red-head who kept trying to get his attention. Green eyes flashed over towards the boy.

"I will speak to you once I've finished my conversation with Miss Chang." Green eyes flashed with a cold green fire that made the red-head flinch. He looked back at her, a single-minded determination that spoke of confidence and power.

"I haven't seen Uncle Dorian in years, he came to my fourth birthday. But soon left after that." Cho admitted, knowing full why her uncle ad left. Even if her family wasn't originally British, they did not care for Squibs in their family.

"What do you know about the Le Fay family and how they treat their Squibs?" The young boy posed to the entire family.

"They are Death Eaters!" Weasley shouted, gaining looks from around the entire room and was treated to a frozen glare from Potter.

"I would curb your tongue Weasley. You dare call my Uncle and cousin a death eater?" Potter growled softly, wind whipping around him in a frenzy. Causing the candles to flicker and dance.

Moments later, Professor Kirk walked over. Placing one hand on Potter's shoulder, he leaned down to speak softly. All Cho heard was Elvish. Potter sighed, exhaled deeply. His gaze lifted up and they all saw the glowing green eyes.

"You would do your best Mister Weasley from refraining speaking about things you know nothing about. Lord Potter-Montoya is a hairbreadth away from loosing control of his elemental magics."

Getting to his feet, Potter stalked off. Moments later Longbottom sat down in the chair Potter had vacated. "Harry's sitting at the table I was at. I think he needs time away from the aggravation."

Zabini glanced at the young boy, noting the cold confidence in those brown eyes. Nothing like a squib, he looked every inch of a Pure-blood who knew his own strength and abilities.

"So Longbottom," he began setting his fork down to look at the young boy who his brother said is nothing like his grandmother had said, "how did you manage to get into Scelto? The Scelto house is known for their powerhouse ability to change the world?"

"Let me guess? Everyone thinks I'm a borderline Squib?" Longbottom countered. When he was greeted with nods, he snorted.

"Who says in order to show magic it has to be flashy? What all of you don't know is that besides being an Earth Elemental, my powers were locked when I was a child because I had a habit of making things grow where they weren't suppose to. Let me show you."

Holding out a hand. With his mage sight, Zabini saw magic collect in his palm. Until a lily formed in his hand. A breathtaking blood red lily that was almost impossible to find. The Scarlet Lily only grew in magical enriched areas which is impossible to find.

Getting to his feet, Longbottom called out "Hey Harry?!" Seeing the dark haired king lift his head from the table. Getting to his feet, Potter walked over. Zabini noted the cat-like grace in which he moved. Glancing down at the lily in Longbottom's hand. Green eyes flashed for a moment before a faint smile curled his lips.

Tucking the lily into his breast-pocket, Potter murmured something far too softly to hear. Causing Longbottom to smile. Potter turned towards them.

"I think I know the answer to your question Potter. The Le Fay family didn't give their squibs up. They actually taught them. Many Le Fey Squibs were born Elementals. And had changed the entire world of Elementals because of their powers."

"Right Zabini. My Uncle and cousin are just a few of the Elemental Le Feys that have worked to obtain their places in this world without being born into it. My aunt is an elemental as well, a fire Elemental. As one of the Montoya elementals, she graduated three years before my Mum. Top of her class, Head Girl and destined to become an Unspeakable."

"Your family sounds unique Potter. As Head of the Zabini family, might I request an alliance between the houses of Zabini and Potter?" Mitchell asked getting to his feet and holding out his wand.

Crossing his wand over top of his, Potter glanced up at him. "Do you honor the ways of the winds, the dancing flames, the trickling water and the solid earth?"

"Indeed I do." Feeling magic rushing around them. Mitchell noted the wide-eyed look on Pryde's face, the look of dawning comprehension of Chang's, the horror-filled look on the Weasley's face and the grin on Longbottom's face.

"Stop!" They heard the headmaster boom furiously. Striding towards them, a furious look on his face. Only to be brought up short as a sword rested on his adam's apple. The cold look on Professor Kirk's face, the tight thinned lip smile on the face of the wizard who held the sword to the headmaster's throat.

Standing there, dressed in similar clothes to the Professor, long icy blond hair in a single braid. Cold blue eyes which snapped with power. "I am the manservant of Lord Potter. I will not allow you to stop in which needs to be done."

"Do you honor the magics in which has blessed us? To fight for what is right, for good or evil? Do you honor the sacrifices many have made in which has bettered our world?"

"I do."

With a crack of magic that seemed to fill the entire Grand Hall, for a moment the two were motionless. Until magic snapped and caused the pair to drop to the ground.

On his knees, Mitchell gasped for air. The rush of magic, overpowering, overwhelming. It was nothing like he had even felt in his entire life. He had on the rare occasion had come across the Dark Lord and his power felt weak compared to the boy across from him. The Dark lord's magic was just a mere trickle compared to the roaring waterfall from Potter.

Green eyes met his, Mitchell saw in those vivid emerald orbs, a future. A future that was slowly coming to fruition. Of wizards and the various creatures of equality. Goblins, centaurs, house-elves, Brownies, werewolves and wizards alike standing as one race.

It wouldn't be a very long process, for it was already beginning. With the fabled High Elves working in a school that only allowed Wizards to work their. Slowly getting to his feet, Mitchell glanced around the quiet room. Seeing the frown on the headmaster's face, the calm acceptance on the Deputy Headmistress.

The faint smirk on his head of house's face, Snape got to his feet slowly clapping. Such a fealty bond in a magic-rich environment, it was bound to be noticed in the Ministry of Magic. Moments later, the ghosts surrounded them. The Bloody Baron dipped his head in greeting.

"There is a group of Aurors heading from the gates Master. Lead by DLME Amelia Bones. Shall I let them in?"

"Bring them to my office." Albus stated, noting how the ghosts turned towards him. Nearly Headless Nick remarked "You are not in control of the school at of this moment. We see the bonds of the school are tied into the control room and only two people can even enter the room. Young Master Potter here and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall."

"Me?" Minerva asked wide-eyed. That would explain the feeling she had gotten several days ago. Something cool and overwhelming had struck her, that would have been the wards around the school.

"Yes ma'am," Potter said glancing up at her from under a fringe of bangs, vivid green eyes meeting hers. In those eyes, something of both Lily and James lurked. Lily's unbound-less intelligence and James' good cheer and humor. He is the best of both of her favorite students.

She wondered what he would be like in Charms and Transfiguration. Lily had been on track to become a Charms Mistress before she had been killed. James had been no slouch in transfiguration, though he had joined the Aurors. His unmatched skill in transfiguration had wrought havoc on the Death Eaters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where would you like to meet them Master Potter?" Nick asked, ignoring the furious grumbling behind him. Meeting the green eyes of the young boy. He blinked then said "The founder's Meeting chamber. Follow me."

As the boy walked off, a procession of ghosts, students close to the boy, several professors and the headmaster. Albus scowled at the back of the head of the ghosts who were ignoring him. He would set them straight as Headmaster he could banish them,

Walking into a room, Albus glanced around. A large circular room with only five paintings. In the green and silver, a black haired and green eyes man blinked. In the red and gold, the man with reddish blond hair and blue eyes grinned. In the blue and bronze painting the woman with deep brown hair and brown eyes shook her head. In the yellow and black painting the blond haired and amber eyed woman looked up from a book. In the black and white painting the man with black hair and hazel eyes looked up.

"It's been years since anyone had entered our chambers. What year is it?" He asked glancing around the room. Apparently the spokesman of the five paintings. Albus opened his mouth, but instantly shut it when the black haired and green eyed founder shot him a look. One incredibly similar to Charlus Potter when James had nearly been expelled in his fifth year.

~The year is 1991.~ Harry hissed, seeing Slytherin recoil, eyes widening with shock. Gryffindor blinked, a lazy smile crossed his face at the wide-eyed look on Dumbledore's face. Turning to address the black haired man.

~Something tells me brother-of-mine the old windbag wasn't expecting that.~

Harry snickered under his breath at the growing look of shock and horror on Dumbledore's face. It was widely rumored only dark wizards could only speak the noble tongue of serpents. Well actually only to be rumored in these last hundred years or so.

~The old tongue, wizards think it is dark. But magic is magic in the eyes of the speakers of the old tongue.~ Harry spoke up, noting Ravenclaw peer at him from behind her glasses.

~By the morning's light. You are a Potter aren't you? One of Horatio's grandson's.~ She asked blue eyes meeting his. Harry thought back to the Potter grimoire, and all the ancestors mentioned.

~Yes.~ He said recalling a Horatio Cain Potter. He had been a world-wide famous potioneer who made and sold potions for the unemployed. He had said only once to the masses "If people who have no knuts to their name needs Potions, then as an upstanding citizen I will make them for them no matter what.'

His potion skills grew to match those of of Nicholas Flammel and Zachariah Goldstein, two of the more famous potion masters. But his never tasted bad because of the herbs he used. Most potion masters now days believe the worse the potion tastes, the better it works.

~His potion books are hidden in my library, as a Heir, you will be able to find my library.~ Rowena stated, noting the boy's eyebrows raised. She knew that the potion journals that belonged to Horatio Potter would worth a lot on the black market because he simplified the brewing process without changing the effect of the potions working.

Bowing his head, Harry nodded once in supplication. Tomorrow morning after breakfast he would go searching for the library. Moments later a group of Aurors walked in. Glancing through the fringe of his bangs, noting people and getting a vibe from Hogwarts who was who.

The tall brown haired woman with the monocle is Amelia Bones. The shorter, stern faced blond is Connie Hammer. The tall muscular black man is Kingsley Shacklebolt. The shorter blond haired man is John Dawlish. The pink haired trainee is Nymphadora Tonks.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he spoke up, lifting his head to meet their gazes. Noting the slight widening of Bone's eyes, the slight lift of the eyebrow from Hammer. A slight twitch of muscles from Shacklebolt, a frown from Dawlish. A yelp of shock from Tonks.

"We're here to see the Headmaster boy," Dawlish sneered slightly. Then yelped as a palm made contact with the back of his head. Flashing a glare at Shacklebolt, who returned said glare and spoke softly but harshly.

"Look at the crest above his pocket before you open your mouth."

Dawlish turned to look down. Staring at the familiar crest, the one that adorned his badge. Potter lifted an eyebrow slightly. Hearing a sigh from Bones.

"Auror Dawlish, before you make a fool of this department, shut your mouth."

Nodding sheepishly, Dawlish shrank back behind Shacklebolt. No one said he was an idiot, and only idiots would aggravate Head Auror Bones.

"As Hogwarts is under new regulations and rules, the headmaster has only a little bit of power. Most of these wards are under Deputy Headmistress McGonagall."

"Are you responsible for all these new classes and schedules?" Bones asked noting the slight frown on Dumbledore's face at the chewing out Dawlish had received. But he wasn't an Auror, so he had no choice in the matter.

"Well Hogwarts and I." The boy began, brilliant jade green eyes glowing behind the inky strands of hair. More intense then his mother's eyes had been, but she could see both Potter's in the boy. The unruly mop that had adorned James Potter's head, but the young Potter wore his longer, so it curled unruly about his face and neck.

He had his mother's green eyes and faint smile. Mainly he looked like James with a little bit of Lily thrown in for good. The intelligence lurking in those green eyes spoke of both Potter, Black and Evans. Who had been at the top of the year when they had graduated.

Now that she could see it, she could see the undeniable fact that he also had Black's immeasurable good looks. In the proud bearing, the calm and collected face. He would be a heart-breaker when he grew up.

"How could Hogwarts initiate the change in the schedules?" Bones asked, it was highly improbable. Feeling a shudder race through the room. Potter smiled, then turned away. Resting his fingertips on the plinth that held the large glowing diamond.

Feeling magic surge through the room, pooling around the plinth, the diamond and boy. In that moment, Amelia noted the colors on his robes. Not any of the four houses, black and white. Her gaze shot around the room to note the five paintings. Three males and two female. The unfamiliar male smirked slightly then said with an elegant bow "Arthur Scelto, at your service madame. The Fifth Founder."

Feeling tendrils of magic dancing across her occulmency shields, Amelia turned towards the attack, wand spitting out a stunning spell. The sudden shock of his target shooting off a spell, Albus Dumbledore didn't have time to bring up a shield. Slamming into a cushioning wall, he dropped heavily.

 _The attack on the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones is the last straw._

Her gaze shot towards Potter, who is glowing with magic. His eyes a blinding white. His mouth opened and the ancient and most feminine voice spoke again.

 _Hogwarts has always been a law unto it's own. The Ministry holds nothing over the school, it's lands and subjects within. With the rise of the King, who sees this world in nothing like the bigoted pure-bloods. A world where all creatures are equal to each other._

 _Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. Your Legilmency attack on the head of an ancient house will not go uncharged. You are no longer headmaster. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, you worked all your life to better the lives of the children under your care._

 _You would not suit the position of Headmistress, you hate politics. So the position of Headmaster will be placed up..._

The occupants of the room stared at the glowing boy, seeing a smirk on his face. Nothing like James or Sirius. That was purely Lily Evans, who had been a fifth Marauder.

 _My choice may be out from the left field, but he is someone that would be perfect for the choice as headmaster. People under the Imperius can not take the dark mark, but a potion version can. He was dosed by his father, but the mark is gone from his arm because of this boy. He will lay his own life down for this boy and will be a fair headmaster._

 _I call you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to take up mantle as headmaster. To protect the children within these halls. To ensure the houses learn all they can._

Blinking slightly, Amelia saw the look of shock on the platinum haired man dressed casually, cane under one arm. Silver eyes widened slightly as his gaze shot around the room. The short-sleeved shirt he wore showed both upper arms, no mark on either.

Stopping before the boy, who wasn't glowing anyone, Lucius knelt then asked "my lord, why am I here?" Green met silver. Amelia saw in those two sets of orbs, a familiarity. Potter knew Malfoy and vice versa.

"Hogwarts replaced Dumbledore as headmaster. She chose you Lucius. She saw my memories of the summer. Your visits, how you showed me that this world is lacking. I couldn't hope for a better headmaster then you sir, you are the best this world has to offer. With your Slytherin cunning, you will bring this school to it's former glory."

Noting the wry smile on Malfoy's face, he sighed deeply. Resting his chin on Potter's head, silver eyes meeting theirs. He said "Harry, as your steward, you have my solemn promise that I won't let you down."

Amelia blinked, hearing Shacklebolt inhale sharply. He murmured something softly. Causing Malfoy to smile then tap the crest on his breast pocket. "We Malfoy's, we serve a higher power then the half-blood Tom Riddle Jr. who nearly destroyed my entire family. We serve the crown, to place our lives in the protection and safety of the King."

Amelia eyed the man with a careful eye. Noting the length of chain around his neck which held a pair of rings, which no doubt belonged to his deceased parents. Platinum and gold, the rings were a delicate lattice of designs. Worth hundreds of Galleons, made by Goblin metal smiths.

"Chief Warlock of the Wizenmagot," Albus began, he needed to get his plans back on track or otherwise any changes that the brat would wrought would bring down his plans, "I believe that the placement of Lord Malfoy as Headmaster of Hogwarts should be overturned."

"With the King now of age to rule," Amelia began sharply, oh how she hated this man's manipulations, "the Wizenmagot is disbanded until the King will convene a council. Have you chosen your council-members Your Highness?"

Green eyes blinked lazily, Potter glanced up from the book he had acquired in these last few minutes.

"Yes ma'am, I have. Letters have gone out."

He closed the book and placed it in a pocket. Albus eyed the cover with interest "Wandless Magic: Myth or Fact." Regarding the boy with even more interest, that book had only nine copies, five of them he had destroyed because he didn't want any of his puppets stronger then him. Four only remained in circulation, in private libraries. He had one of the copies, he knew that the Greengrass family had another.

A french family by the name of Delacour had the third copy. Apparently now the boy had a copy.

"My boy," Albus began, ignoring how everyone bristled slightly at his tone of voice, "where did you get this book?"

"First of all Mister Dumbledore, you will either address me as Lord Potter or your Highness. Secondly where I acquire this book is nothing you need to know. Thirdly, you have until the rest of the day to remove your things from the Headmaster office. I'm sure Headmaster Malfoy would like to redecorate it. Fourthly, you can stay on as adviser to the merefolk. I will need a translator to talk to them."

"I was just curious my boy, there is only..."

"Four copies left world wide, I know. The Potter vault is crammed full of books in which the family had been better part of centuries collecting books from around the world. When I came to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, I went into the family vault and took books out. Supplement my school books with other books. And it's still Lord Potter or your highness."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to confiscate the book my boy, it's a Dark book." Here he had a chance to remove the influence of this book from his high priority pawn. He needed a weak and malleable martyr, not this headstrong, determined young man.

"Albus Dumbledore!" The voice shouted out, sounding shocked and scandalized.

Albus jumped in shock, having forgotten they weren't alone. The glare that Amelia was giving him could of curdled milk.

"He's told you twice to call him either Lord Potter or His Highness. And you can not confiscate the book because it is his." She stated, arms folded over her chest, frown on her face and a scowl on her lips.

"Now Amelia," he began, eyes twinkling like mad. But before he could finish, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Mister Dumbledore, I think you should listen. Things are changing. Times have changed and you are stuck in the past." Albus turned to glare at the blond haired woman, shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

"Auror Hammer," Harry began drawing himself to his full height, green eyes flashing with power, "would you and Auror Dawlish please escort Mister Dumbledore and help him pack? Nibbles will be able to let you know if the things he are packing are actually his and not the schools."

"Yes your Highness," Connie stated, bowing to the young man standing there. Gripping Dawlish's arm, she drug him off, and along with the former headmaster.

Amelia heard a soft chuckle. Turning towards the normally aloof and reserved Lord Malfoy, who was chuckling softly. Upon seeing their looks, the man supplied an answer for his amusement "I would be surprised to see Dumbledore leave with just a few boxes of things. I know for a fact that most of the objects in his office belong to the school or the orphans he stole from."

"I know for a fact," the young King spoke up, "he has several books from the Potter Vault. I should go reclaim them." With a little nod of his head, he flashed away in a swirl of flames.

Blinking in shock at what she saw, Amelia turned towards Lord Malfoy. Who caught her gaze. "As fire based elemental, he can move in a phoenix flame."

Headmaster's office.

Under the watchful and very disapproving gaze of the House-elf, Albus began packing his things into the trunk. Noting a flash of flames, expecting to see Fawkes, but not his Pawn. The pawn strode over to the bookcase behind his desk. Holding his hand out, he stated firmly "books from the Potter Vault."

The massive Gryffindor Grimoire landed in his outstretched arms. Several books written by Alexander Potter landed on top of the Grimoire. Then followed by Slytherin's potion journals in which he had been saving to give to Severus. The journal by Lily Evans landed on the pile. Green eyes full of reproach met his. Albus watched in shock as his pawn flamed out, taking along a massive fortune in knowledge. He had barely scratched the surface of the Grimoire. Some of the spells he had been planning on using to bind the lad to the Weasley family.

"That be not yours meester Dumblydoor." The house-elf stated snatching the candy dish from his hand. Moments later, his pawn flashed back in. And immediately caught the dish fielded from the house-elf. Green eyes scanned the room, before he made a sound of approval. The massive claymore, which is the Gryffindor heirloom faded off the wall in which it had been hung upon.

Hooking the sheath around his hip, the Pawn caught the pair of paperweights. Those went into his pocket. Albus frowned slightly, reaching for the case in which held his embossed stationary. The house-elf snapped his fingers, the stationary set appeared in his hand, but the case disappeared.

"That is all meester Dumblydoor." Nibbles stated, popping them all out of the office. Staring at the castle from the gates, Albus sighed softly. He would have to do a lot of damage control, but he is sure he would be back within that office in a week.

Harry headed back to the dorms. Walking in, accosted by Dudley and Draco. Smirking, he said "Well Draco, how does the fact that your father is Headmaster suit you?"

Wide-eyed, Draco gaped at the black haired youth in shock. His father is headmaster? Seeing a mischievous smirk cross Potter's lips, Draco caught the other in a massive hug. His father would see to the end of the house rivalries.

The next day saw the first year students wandering the castle and learning where to find their rooms. Harry and his friends were walking along through one of the many hidden hallways that bisected the castle. With the hidden passage ways, they would be able to traverse the castle and get to their classrooms much faster.

And as heir to the four founders, all passage ways, hidden doorways and rooms were open to him. First thing he had done was to have Hogwarts lock down the outer passage ways from Hogwarts to Hogsmead. He knew that this would put the Weasley twins at a disadvantage, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to complain.

Finding out that the Potion classrooms, now housed within the large airy, open and well-ventilated upper rooms. Not within the dark, dank and gloomy dungeons, which Hogwarts had locked down except for the Slytherin common rooms and the head of house of Slytherin Kylee Parkinson. Pansy's aunt.

Hogwarts had chosen the heads of house based on how well they would be able to deal with students. Head of house for Ravenclaw is Jeremy Cook, a former Ravenclaw half-blood who had graduated in the top 3 of his graduating year.

Hufflepuff's head of house Arianna Sprout, Pomona Sprout's eldest daughter. Gryffindor's head of house is Aurora Sinistra, the former Astronomy teacher. He had hogwarts had chosen the best in each field, and made them a year's professor.

For each year, each class had it's own professor. And to top it off, they are paid well. For he had sold many of the objects within the vaults in order to pay their salaries.

Peering around the tapestry of the Ravenclaw Eagle, Harry nodded slightly. They walked out. Stopping beside the eagle knocker, who blinked lazily. "I have a bed but do not sleep, I have a mouth but do not eat. You hear me whisper but I never talk. You can see me run but I never walk. What am I?"

"A river!" Each one spoke in unison. The knocker seemed to grin before swinging forwards. Peering in, Harry scanned the room. Upon spotting Su Li, Harry called out to the dark haired girl "Su, do you want to join us? We're exploring the castle?"

She nodded bashfully, but followed them. The older Ravenclaw, Cho Chang asked "who solved the riddle?" She blinked as each one raised a hand.

"And you're not in Ravenclaw because?" She asked, if the Scelto house hadn't of been reinstalled, she would of bet major money that this group would have been in the house of Eagles.

"Because Scelto is our chosen house, we will change the world eventually." Potter spoke up casually, gaze flitting around the common room. His gaze brightened before he called out "Horatio Potter's Potion Journals!" Catching five slender journals, he tucked them under his arm.

"Brilliant Rowena, hide them in plain sight. Ravenclaw Library, turned into the Ravenclaw dorms." He walked over to the bookshelves, scanning the books. He glanced up at the frowning Roger Davis, who backed away upon the look he received.

As the group left the common room, Potter carrying the five journals in the rucksack over his shoulder. As the little group wandered off, thoroughly exploring the castle.

During lunch, Harry sat with Su, Hannah, Peter and Greg. All his year. Noting the frowning Weasley, Harry rolled his eyes. If the red-head thought by badgering him constantly would make him a friend, well he has another thing coming. The twins are the only two Weasley's that he didn't mind, because they are in the Scelto house.

Later in the day, at the library reading with his group of friends. Studying ahead, but also taking time to cultivate a long lasting friendship with everyone at the table. The next day after breakfast, they headed for their first class which is their first normal class of math.

Walking in with his friends, Harry glanced around the room. Noting the professor sitting at her desk, on the chalkboard behind her was written on the board "Professor Shirley Andrews."

Sitting down, they shared this class with all four houses. Noting how Weasley frowned at how close the Slytherins were sitting around them. The Ravenclaws were predictably at the front of the class. While the Hufflepuff's sat small groups amongst the other students. Gryffindor is at the back of the room.

"Welcome to Math 101," Professor Andrews began, gazing around the room. Keen gaze glancing at the various students. The pure-bloods looked uneasy, and a little bewildered at the books on their desk. The First and second Generations, especially the second generations raised among the Normals knew exactly what was going on.

Noting a red-head male frown, his gaze locked on the dark haired lad surrounded by others. "Mr. Weasley, the seats you all are sitting in will be the assigned seats for the rest of the year." Noting his frown get bigger.

The rest of the remaining time was spent going over what they would be doing for the year. She had a feeling that the group at the middle of the room would be her top ranking students. Edging out the Ravenclaws.

As they headed for their second class, which is potions, Harry heard a muffled exclamation. Turning to see Su sitting on the ground nursing a bruised knee. His gaze shot towards the smiling red-head Weasley.

"Mate, how about we ditch these know-it-all?"

Looking perplexed as Harry walked around him to help the brainy claw to her feet. Laying a hand on her swelling knee, she gasped as Ice cooled the soreness and felt the pain disappear.

Getting to his feet, Harry turned towards Weasley. Feeling Dudley's hand on his shoulder, his soft warning not to hurt the red-head idiot. Harry nodded once to show he had heard the warning.

"I've think I've been lenient about how to deal with you Weasley. You see we're not mates and never will be. I have friends, who don't see the "Boy-who-lived" and all that rot. But they see me, Harry James Evans-Potter-Black-Montoya. I will never be a person who will use the title that the Wizarding world thrust on me. And as Your King, I am giving you this order. Do not try to harm any of my friends or anyone under my house protection."

Shivering at the cold tone, Ron nodded frantically. He didn't want to anger the other wizard, because the magic roiling off of him is anything but friendly. He would see to it that the other Gryffindor's would leave him alone, especially Percy. Who he knew would eventually try and kiss ass with the King.

"Good," Harry responded, turning and walking away from him. Ron sighed in relief as the rest followed Harry. Finding Seamus and Dean, he told them what happened and made them promise not to bother Potter.

Racing to Potions, Ron was thankful that they didn't have to deal with the slimy Slytherin Snape, since he only dealt with seventh years. Darting into the room, he skidded to a stop upon seeing the scowling face of their professor.

"Sit down Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas." The tall curly blond haired man said in a clipped tone. Sitting down, Ron noted the professor reminded him of someone.

"My name is Joachim Black, you will either address me as Professor Black or sir. Now there will be no wand waving in this class. I will collect your wands and give them back at the end of the class."

As Prof. Black collected their wands, he glanced down at the wand core sticking out on his. Brows furrowing into a soft scowl. His lips thinned slightly and Ron wondered what he did know to irritate the Professor.

"Mister Weasley, where did you get this wand?" The professor asked, gray eyes meeting his.

"It was my brother's Charlies wand." He said with a blush. Professor Black sighed.

"After classes, please come to the Headmaster's office, we will deal with this."

After realizing that they wouldn't be brewing for quite some time, but learning how plants react with different ones. Professor Black then gave them a essay to do on the properties of various plants. Frowning at the plant he was assigned "Hemlock."

"The essay is due into two weeks. Two feet is the correct length. Anyone going over or coming up short will be docked points. And all you Ravenclaws, I do mean that. You had in long essays, I am sure you will find out that I am not kidding."

Grumbling came from the Ravenclaw section of the room. Soft sniggers from the Gryffindor. Hufflepuff shot nasty looks at the Gryffindors. While Slytherins rolled their eyes. Scelto basically ignored the goings on, while focused on their professor.

As the bell rang. They headed for their next class which was Science. The class was just going over what they were going to learn and. Heading for lunch, he settled down at the empty table. Glancing up when Longbottom sat down. While eating, he is working on his Potions essay. He noted that he wasn't the only one, but others were. Rolling his eyes at the willingness to do homework when it wasn't due for two weeks.

Glad he wasn't friends with Potter, he would be badgered into doing his homework right away. After lunch, following the Scelto pack towards their next class is Charms. After reading several pages, and going over the first charm they would be learning which was the levitation spell.

They wouldn't be preforming the spell right now, in a couple of weeks at most. They would learn the correct wand movement and enunciation before they would cast the spell.

English flew by with them reading from a book and getting homework assigned. Which would be due by tomorrow. History of Magic, boy did he wish Binns was teaching. Not this maniac who had them reenacting out major parts of history.

When the last class came, he moaned at the thought of exercising. The professor, an American who didn't take any gruff from his students had them running around the lake. Panting at the back of the pack, Ron scowled as Potter jogged past. He didn't look winded or even panting for breath. Glad again he wasn't Potter's friend. Mental that one is for liking exercise. Noting Longbottom jog to catch up with Potter, the squib keeping pace.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later during dinner, in which the long tables are back, Ron plopped tiredly into his chair. Exhausted, muscles screaming in pain. Noting a vial appear next to his plate. Hearing a voice clear, he glanced up. Then gaped at seeing who was sitting in the headmaster's chair. What was a slimy death eater doing up in Headmaster Dumbledore's chair! His gaze narrowed as he recognized the slimy Slytherin. Who in their right mind would make the git Malfoy's father headmaster of this esteemed school.

No one deserved that chair more then Dumbledore, for he had defeated Grindlewald and pushed back aside the dark wizards that would ruin the entire wizarding world. This slimy snake didn't deserve to be sitting in that chair

"I am sure you all are wondering what the vials are by your plate is? It is a pain reliever for muscles."

As others began downing the potions, Ron noted Potter, Longbottom, the Mud-bloods Granger and Dursley didn't have one, nor did they look like they are in pain. Malfoy looked exhausted, but didn't need a potion.

Scowling furiously, Ron almost refused to drink the potion made by the greasy git. But his body demanded relief from the torture that the maniac who called himself their physical educations professor. He would owl home, maybe his mother could talk some sense into the maniacs who let them be run ragged. After supper, kipping up to his dorms to play chess. He would do his homework later, who in their right mind would be doing homework when they had the run of the castle.

Slytherin dorms.

The snakes settled down to do their homework, while most didn't care for the Muggle studies and classes, they knew that if they didn't do the homework for those classes, they could earn their head of houses' ire.

Adrian Pucey glanced up when the several of the first year snakes closed their books. Theo Nott, their ringleader lead them from the common room. Wondering what they were up to, he decided to follow them. Noting that they were joined up with Abbot and Bones from Hufflepuff, Li, Orson and Patil from Ravenclaw. Dunbar, Huxley, Jones, and Newton from Gryffindor. Dursley, Granger, Longbottom, Malfoy, Patil, Potter and Zabini from Scelto.

Wondering what they were doing, he followed them towards the Scelto dorms. Where they walked in.

Scelto Dorms.

Third year Cedric Diggory glanced up when the first year walked back in trailed by others from the other houses. Noting how Shacklebolt glance up from by the fire. He gave one shake of his head before returning to his book. The big black Seventh year wasn't a wizard to mess with. His older brother, an Auror who took no shit from people. He is an honest wizard who would do anything to uphold justice. And Morgan had the same attitude as Kingsley.

Mess with one of the Shacklebolt brothers, and you will have the other on your ass almost immediately. And that went with friends of the Shacklebolt family. The Shacklebolt family always have been Aurors, and were always in the middle of any action. They weren't dark, nor light, but Gray. They didn't see this war in terms of light or dark, but a war of blood purity.

Glancing around at the mess of first years that had taken over the table where he, Lee Jordan and the infamous Weasley twins were sitting at. Potter glanced up, vivid green eyes meeting theirs.

"If any one of you need help, Hermione, Dudley and I are willing to help. Especially with the normal studies." Green eyes flashed with honesty. Cedric could see that this first year was willing to overlook houses, ages and genders.

One of the twins grimaced and said "if you wouldn't mind. I'm Fred Weasley." Potter blinked and said "you don't look like a Fred, you look more like a George? Am I right?"

Both twins gaped at the first year, who had a little smirk on his lips. "I dealt with twins before. While you may be identical to a fault, there are other ways people can tell you apart. George, you have two freckles on the left side of your nose while Fred has them on the right. George, your magic is more focused quality to it, tightly wound around you. While Fred's magic is loose and free, always searching the boundaries."

"You can see magic?" Fred asked, glancing into the bottomless pool of killing curse green eyes that seemed to literally glow with magic. The young boy, who they knew wouldn't take kindly to the fact that their youngest sister had grown up reading all the illegally published stories about him. They knew that their mother had been grooming Ginny to become Mrs. Harry James Potter. And if they found out he is the King, Ginny would be ecstatic to become Queen.

"Yes, it's a family magic. Potter Magic to be precise."

Fred glanced over at George, he knew that Bill would love to have such a sight especially as a curse-breaker for Gringotts. As they settled down to work, the first years helping them with their Normal studies. Fred glanced up when the tall silvery blond Head of House walked in. Not dressed in traditional Wizarding robes, but formfitting garments that didn't hinder his movements.

The High elf looked every inch a formidable warrior of the olden years. Sharp gray eyes picked out the other first years. A slight twitch of his lips was the only indication. Striding over to his own rooms, the elf said "lights out for first years start in an hour, the rest of you better scoot."

Watching as the four other house first years scampered off, calling out good-byes to the rest.

Hogsmead, Hogshead Bar.

Albus glanced around the dingy bar, sighing as he forlornly stared at the towering castle in the distance. Being kicked out of his home, with the bare essentials sure grated on his nerves. He deserved much more then what he had gotten. A few books, all of his colorful robes, several trinkets that he had blood-bonded to the blasted boy. Which showed him at normal, nothing too stressful.

Having his position as headmaster taken away, where he could have influenced this next generation of witches and wizards into believing he is the next coming of Merlin. He could have influenced them to bequeathing him things when they died.

Now he knew that if all those pawns realized he had his own Philosophers stone, and had been taking the elixir for all these years...

Smirking, he rummaged in the trunk which held the precious stone. He didn't take large batches of the elixir because he wanted everyone to see the kindly old man he tried to portray.

And he wasn't that stupid into using his own stone as bait for Tom Riddle. Glancing up when a knock sounded. Opening the door to meet the stormy and furious gaze of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Auror's wand is aimed directly at his nose.

Hogwarts.

Glancing around the room, Harry glanced at the various owls. Before taking the letters that each had on a leg. Once free of their burdens, each owl flew off out of the window. Charmed to keep wind, rain and any debris out but to allow owls into the room.

Looking down at the pile of letters on his bed, he opened his senses. None of the letters had any spells, charms or hexes placed on them. Opening the first, from the Vampire elder of Italy.

 _Your Highness,_

 _To receive the letter, I hadn't realized that the royal family survived. We all of the court are extremely grateful to be wrong. The council of Lords, I am curious, are there any wizards on the council? Or is there just Magical Beings?_

 _My clan and I place our lives under your command._

 _Elder Caius._

Reading the confirmations from the werewolves pack, their leader Fenrir Greyback proclaiming their allegiance.

From the Sirens of Hawaii, their queen Mab. To the Lethifold Queen lurking in the Black Forest. To the centaur clans that lived in solitude. To the Dementor King of Azkaban. To the Goblin King Jareth.

To the Demon King who lurked in the shadows. The Were-lions clan that lived in the hills surrounding the area. To the were-rats that lurked in the shady alleys of magical communities.

"What's up with all the letters?" Blaise asked, noting the pleased smile that adorned the face of his roommate and the king of the Entire Wizarding World.

"The council has been chosen." Was all the black haired and green eyed wizard stated with the smirk. Before placing the letters into a reinforced lock-box. That went into his trunk.

Several weeks into the school year, everything settling down. Reading through his work, making sure nothing was missing and he had done it correctly. Harry glanced up when he heard Hermione growl and sit down.

"What's wrong reine de cœur?" He asked, glancing up concerned. He never seen Mione in this bad of a mood. Only when the red-head idiot named Ron Weasley tried to badger her into helping with his homework.

Noting the hopeful red-head lurking behind a bookcase, Harry lowered his head to hide the smirk that threatened to cross his face. And speak of the devil. Getting to his feet, slinging his book bag over his shoulder, he glanced down into the chocolate brown eyes of the one girl who he knew would always be on his side.

"How about we head back to the dorms, I am sure that Linkveld will be delighted into bringing the books to our dorms." Noting the house-elf that bustled about, levitating books back into the correct places on the shelves.

Infinitely useful, house-elves were placed in all various places around the castle. From keeping the castle clean and running smoothly. To the kitchens, where they are the masters at making their meals and keeping them sated. To the library, where the team where supervised by the head librarian Madame Pince.

To the Hospital Wing, where they kept the stores stocked. To helping Madame Pomfrey in helping to keeping the wing cleaned and students healthy.

When Hermione first learned about the house-elves, she had been dead-set against using them as slaves. Until Harry had Linkveld explain how the dynamics between house-elves and wizards worked. He had explained that the stronger a wizard is, the longer the house-elf would live and how powerful they'd be.

With a bond between him and Harry, Linkveld told her that he could survive for a hundred years after the death of his wizard. And house-elves could keep their owners alive longer by sending back magic to them.

As they walked along, talking softly, Harry cocked his head. Opening his senses, he sensed that someone unwelcome was walking through the halls. By the scans of the magic, he realized it is Dumbledore.

Hedwig sailed down to land on his shoulder. With a soft bark, she extended her leg. Removing the scroll from the DLME, he read it quickly. Apparently Dumbledore had gotten off, he had to be let back into the castle as an adviser.

Sighing deeply, he rolled the scroll back up and it went into his bag. Walking along, sensing incoming presences. Using his Mage sight, one of the auras is familiar, but it isn't the Shacklebolt he knew.

Wand dropping into his wand, Harry sensed Mione copying his actions. As Dumbledore rounded the corner, he beamed upon seeing him. Then frowned at upon seeing the wands in their hands. Moments later, a tall dark skinned man walked around the corner. Standing about six feet seven inches tall, bald head and a golden hoop in his right ear.

Upon seeing Dumbledore, the Auror frowned slightly. Then his gaze went towards them. Upon noting the wands that were out, but not aimed at either of them. Drawing his own wand, the Shacklebolt strode past Dumbledore. Lying his wand at his feet, the massive man met his gaze evenly as he spoke.

"Elenco meu fidelidade para você o meu rei, e vai morrer para protegê-lo.(I cast my allegiance to you my king, and will die to protect you.)"

Albus frowned, opened his mouth to speak, but froze when brilliant green eyes flashed in his direction.

"Ascensão meu amigo. Você está o meu jurado guarda-costas(Rise my friend. You are my sworn body-guard.)" The magic that surrounded the pair nearly blew both Dumbledore and Mione off their feet, as two magics met with a resounding bang.

Shaking off the fuzziness, Albus glanced at the scene that met his eyes. As Shacklebolt got to his feet, summoning his wand back into his hand. Wincing as more of his plans went up in smoke. He had been planning on convincing Harry to take Reese Malone as his bodyguard. Well he had to get the lad to agree to having some wizards on the council. What the boy didn't need to know was that they are his supporters.

"Lord Potter," he began drawing the green eyes towards him, "I heard that you need a council of Lords and I think I have several wizards who would be perfect."

Handing the list over, seeing those green eyes scan the list. Before looking up. "I'm afraid you're too late Mister Dumbledore. I have the council already set." He dug through his bag before withdrawing the Muggle File folder.

Withdrawing a thin sheaf of papers. He handed them off. Albus glanced down at the list of names of the thirteen council of Lords. Noting with dawning horror that none of the council are human. All creature based.

Looking up and pasting a disappointed look on his face. "Some of these _Lords_ you have invited to the council, are very dangerous."

"Indeed."

Albus spun to see Caius Volturi standing there. The Vampire King, with shaggy reddish blond hair and glowing blue eyes that seem to pop out of his pale face. The tips of his fangs peeked out when he smiled.

"Your Highness." Caius said bowing. The long black leather duster swirled about him as the Elder vampire bowed.

Hearing a soft thump of feet, the whisper of claws on stone flooring. Albus froze at the low throaty purr. Watching as the head of the were-cats clans padded around him. The large were-lion standing nearly seven feet in his animal form. The massive lion wound around the small child, gently bumping his massive head into Harry's chest.

Hearing the Muggle-born squeak in shock as a massive wolf's head bumped into her, Greyback nuzzled her. Realizing what the weres knew immediately. The girl would become Queen. Blast it, there went his plan on marrying the lad into the strictly Light-Orientated Weasley family.

Caius padded past him, lightly running his fingers through the mane of the lion lying at Harry's feet. Nathaniel gave a low throaty growl.

"I didn't call for a meeting of the council." Harry began eying the were-wolf, were-lion and vampire curiously. Seeing Nathaniel yawn delicately before resuming his human form. The tall slender blond hair and blue eyed man dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Feet bare. His waist length blond hair in a simple braid which wound around his neck.

"It was our decision Your Highness, that you need guards who possess more then magic."

"Right." That came from Greyback, hands resting on Granger's shoulders, "We've been getting reports from the few that decided to spy amongst the Death Eater ranks that Rookwood and the Lestrange's are making an attempt at assassination."

"On who?" Potter asked, lifting on eyebrow. Albus knew that he would use this information to put a crimp in the pawn's plans.

"The Longbottoms. Frank and Alice."

Noting how Potter frown slightly. He turned to glance at Caius. The vampire king, sensing the look, turned away from the pair of vampires that had appeared.

"Send a team of your best hunters. Get the Longbottoms out of St. Mungo's. Bring them to the Citadel."

"Yes Your Highness." Caius snapped off orders to the pair. Who then streamed out of Hogwarts. Albus frowned slightly, time to nip this in the bud.

"You are sending Vampires to a hospital full of injured wizards?" He asked with a disappointed look on his face. That would be a slaughter. The vampires would full prey to the blood lust upon seeing all those defenseless wizards. Hearing a snort, Albus turned towards Caius.

"My people are much more well-behaved then the hordes. They won't fall so easily to blood-lust." Turning towards Shacklebolt, Albus noted the calm look on his face. He was an Auror, shouldn't he be alerting the Aurors to get to St. Mungo's and try and stop the vampires from taking the Longbottoms.

"Caius is correct. The Huntsmen are well behaved hunters who rarely fall to the blood-lust. I would entrust my own life to the Huntsmen. They are honorable hunters."

St. Mungo's Hospital.

Schöne Nightingale glanced up when the doors to the lobby opened. Noting the pair of handsome men, all with glowing blue eyes. Atypical of Pure-blooded vampires. Unsmiling, in which to hide their fangs better. Both wore swords on their hips, two more crossed over their backs. Daggers in their boots. The scarlet cloaks they wore, of the elite hunters of the vampire clans.

Called Huntsmen, because they are the most dangerous hunters, even more so then the werewolves.

The taller of the two with shoulder length black hair which he wore loose. He moved with a preternatural grace. In tune with his own body. Standing at six feet and five inches tall, a tall whipcord lean vampire. Lean with sleek muscles.

The other vampire had short reddish-blond hair that stood up in spikes. He moved with a delicate dancer's grace. Standing at five foot six inches, the vampire is rather bulky with muscles. He looked like he could flatten a person with one swing of his ham sized hand.

"Which room is Frank and Alice Longbottom are in?" The taller one asked, pinning her with his piercing gaze. Schöne shivered under the look, but she couldn't stop the words that flowed from her mouth.

"B-14." She said, her gaze widening as she spoke the room number. The two vampires nodded slightly before walking off. Pressing a button for security, she told what happened.

Blade Cross glanced up, inhaling sharply. Scenting security guards moving towards him and Dante Winter. The black haired vampire snorted slightly, the wizards would never be able to stop him or Dante.

Stepping into the room in which the two comatose Longbottoms laid on their beds. Blade glanced around, finding no healers and sensing no spying charms. Striding over towards the bed in which Frank Longbottom laid. Glancing down at the wizard, Blade could feel the man's conscious mind at the edge of his senses. He knew they they weren't along.

Finding the man's mind, Blade sent mental images. Starting with the deaths of the Potters, the incarceration of Sirius Black, the escape of the Durlsey's. Thoughts not unlike spoken words flooded his mind.

'What year is it?' Came from Frank Longbottom. Blade grimaced slightly, then sent towards the man.

'1991.'

'Ali and I've been in a coma for eleven years? Is our son alive? Why is Siri in prison when he wasn't the Secret Keeper for the Potter-Montoya's. That was Pettigrew. He betrayed Jimmy and Lils? What of Harry? Is he alive?'

'Yes, and yes. Everyone thought Black was the secret keeper. Dumbledore is the reason why he is still in Azkaban. We know about Pettigrew. The vampire Huntsmen are hunting him down as we speak. Harry is alive and extremely healthy. He is best friends with Neville.'

Lifting the extremely gaunt man off the bed, noting Dante holding Alice in his arms. With their precious burdens settled in their grips, Blade moved towards the window. Displacing the charms that kept them shut. They moved upwards. Scrambling onto the ledge, Blade heard running footsteps. Then three healers and six guards burst into the room.

Healer Robert Shepard glanced up as the pair of vampires, each one holding a Longbottom leap out the window. Racing over to the window to see the vampires on the ground, unharmed and streaming away. What did the Huntsmen want with the comatose Lord and Lady Longbottom. He winced, he knew someone would have to tell the elderly Lady Longbottom that her son and daughter-in-law had been taken by Huntsmen.

Potter Citadel.

Blade walked into the healers quarter, moving towards a bed. Lying Longbottom down, he heard Lisha walk in. The Mind healer crouched down then laid her hands on Frank's cheeks. Nearly ten minutes later, the man shot up in bed with a strangled scream.

Across the room, Nikko pulled back as Alice shot up with the same results. Glancing up he said to the pair of healers "I'm going to report your progress to the King."

"Wait." A deep raspy masculine voice choked out. Turning towards Frank, Blade cocked one eyebrow.

"Harry, he's of age to inherit the throne. He's back in the wizarding world?"

"Yes, he's at Hogwarts. So is Neville."

"What house is my boys are in?"

"Scelto. Hogwarts recently reopened the Scelto House. Both Neville and Harry are first years Scelto."

"Good, not Gryffindor."

"No not Gryffindor. From what I heard through the grapevine was that the hat was debating Hufflepuff and Scelto when it learned that Neville took up the Mantle of Lord Longbottom and became Steward of House Potter."

"Anything is better then Gryffindor for the boys. What house was that hat debating for Harry?"

"Apparently Harry was a tricky sort. He would of done well in all five houses. That hat saw the intelligence, the ambition, loyalty, bravery and power that he had under his belt. It in the end chose Scelto because Harry is determined to change the world for good."

"Is he friends with anyone I know?"

"From the Claws, he's friends with Su Li, Orion Orson, and Padma Patil. From Slytherin, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott. From Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. From Gryffindor, Fay Dunbar, Peter Huxley, Megan Jones and Zarasak Newton. From Scelto, Hermione Granger, Dudley Dursley, Draco Malfoy, Parvarti Patil and Blaise Zabini."

"Most of them are neutral or dark wizards. Granger is Mundane-Born and so does Dudley Dursley. How did Draco Malfoy not make into Slytherin?

"He's close friends with Granger, and Dursley. He's not like his father. And speaking of his father. Lucius is not on Riddle's side. He's chosen the neutral way and pledged his life and magic to protecting Harry."

"Good, Malfoy is a powerful man. He can keep the students safe."

Blade would tell them more about the changes made at Hogwarts when they have regained their strength.

Hogwarts.

Walking back into the dorms, Harry walked over to where Neville sat. Settling down, he glanced over the sandy haired boy.

"Neville, you may be getting a letter from your Grandmother. Your parents were taken from St. Mungo's, by Huntsmen. They are safe. I got word from the were-lion pack that the Lestrange's were planning on finishing what they had done eleven years ago. I've had Mind Healers brought in to see if they could bring them out of their comatose state."

Blinking in shock, Neville glanced up from the letter in which was from his Gran. Exactly what Harry had said what she had wrote. Realizing that his parents maybe getting healed, he slumped into the chair. No matter what his Gran said about the Huntsmen, he knew that Harry said that they were protecting his parents... Well he believed his best friend over the woman who allowed his Great-Uncle to nearly kill him just to get his magic to react.

Neville knew that once his father knew what happened, Great-Uncle Algie would be on his wand. Feeling Harry rest his hand on his shoulder, he felt calming magic settle over him.

"Thanks mate," he whispered, too choked up to speak any louder. Feeling Harry squeeze his shoulder gently before getting to his feet.

As they all went to bed, settling down. The next few weeks past by fast. Everyone settling in a routine. Class work, between meetings and practices. It was soon October 31st.

Neville knew that this day wouldn't be a good day for Harry. Even as the others celebrated the day Voldemort was vanquished. But this was the day Harry's parents died to save him. Noting Harry speak softly to Headmaster Malfoy, who nodded then bent down to give him a hug.

"Luc says I don't have to come to the feast. I'm going to light candle and give my thanks to my parents."

He was joined by others, who also had lost their parents to Voldemort. Neville glanced up when the doors to the Grand Hall opened. His eyes widened in shock at the two walking in. Just as his vision blacked out, he felt arms around him.

Coming around to realize he wasn't in the Grand Hall, but in the dorms. Listening to the heart thumping under his ear. He glanced up to meet the deep dark brown eyes of his father.

"Dad?" He asked unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. He hadn't been expecting the healers to heal his parents.

"Nevvy?" A soft femine voice spoke, he whipped his head around to see his mother standing there, under her arm, Harry blushed at the expression on faces.

On his feet, Neville walked over to his mother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father get to his feet. Moving toward Harry who had managed to duck out under his Mum's arms, in order to let Mother and son reunite.

His father crouched down before Harry, one big hand coming up to cup Harry's chin. "My god, you look so much like Jimmy, it's amazing. But those beautiful green eyes are purely Lils. You are their son that is so much obvious." Noting the blush return to Harry's cheeks, noting his father grin.

"But I also see Siri in you as well. You're going to be a heart-breaker when you grow up Harry."

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked, meeting the dark brown gaze of Frank Longbottom evenly. The older man sighed deeply, pulling him into his arms. "We're going to get him out Ometto."

"Out where?" Harry asked, feeling arms wrap around him and Frank. Feeling Alice's tears against his hair, he glanced up to meet Frank's dark gaze.

"Azkaban." Frank stated, feeling the small form stiffen in his and Alice's hug. Brilliant green eyes shot up to meet his. Showing the honesty in his eyes, he saw Harry's lips tremble slightly.

"How? Who could do that to my Godfather?" He heard the soft broken voice of the child.

"One guess." He remarked softly, swing Harry up onto his hip. Glancing around the common room. Everyone studiously ignoring what was going on. Showing their understanding and trust in the child he held.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Harry shouted, attempting to squirm out of his arms. Noting the seventh year student sitting at a table, working. Glance up sharply at the explosive yell. The younger brother of Kingsley got to his feet. Padding softly towards them like a giant cat.


End file.
